Our Charming family
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Basically, either review or pm me with a Charming family oneshot you'd like to see, and I'll add it to the story :) I don't mind people asking for more than 1 oneshot, but I'd appreciate it if you leave it a for a little while between requests :)
1. A normal day

Just a normal day

_ .dreams asked for just a normal everyday conversation between Emma and Snow. So, I hope they enjoy!_

"Emma!" Snow called, frustrated. How many times had she said this now? "Come into the kitchen!"

Emma had heard her mom calling her from where she was sitting in the living room. She could tell from her tone that it might be safer to run out the door and hide for a few hours. She sighed, slowly getting up. It made no difference really, she'd have to face her eventually. Emma trudged through to the kitchen. She peered around the door, giving her mom her best charming smile.

"You called, mother dearest?" Emma said sweetly. Snow's eyes narrowed even more. Emma was far too like her father sometimes. Fortunately Snow had grown immune to some of their charming ways. Emma gulped, seeing that her tactic wasn't working. She fully came into the room just as Snow held up a plate dangerously, like she was about to throw it at Emma's head.

"How many times?" Snow sighed. "When you have finished with your plate, don't just put it next to the dishwasher, put it in the dishwasher! I know you have magic, but the kitchen doesn't, so it won't get washed on it's own. And contrary to belief here, woodland animals aren't going to come and do the housework for me."

"Now in fairness," Emma said, clearly claiming innocence. She knew that plate was hers, but how could Snow? "We all had bacon pancakes for breakfast today, and all at the same time. You were in the living room giving Neal his breakfast. How can you possibly know that plate was mine and not dad's or Henry's?" Emma said. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Because, Columbo, you're the only one who likes barbeque sauce in this house." Snow said, pointing to the marks on the plate before turning and raising an eyebrow to Emma. Seeing she was caught, Emma put back on her charming grin and raised her hands in surrender.

"Just as well you love me, isn't it?" She chanced. Snow sighed, putting the plate in the dishwasher.

"Quite." She mumbled. "But loving you won't stop me from stopping make you bacon pancakes." Snow threatened. Emma's eyes widened slightly.

"Ok, point taken. Plates go in the dishwasher. Just don't stop making those pancakes!" Emma begged. Snow chuckled.

"I think I've made my point and I won't have to carry through with that threat, will I?" Emma shook her head. "Good. You'd best get going. Your father will need you at the station." Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you later."

"Your father took your lunch down with him. I put the extra pancakes from this morning in there. And the barbeque sauce." Emma grinned back at her as she grabbed her car keys.

"Thanks mom, have a good day, bye bye Neal!" Emma called, rushing out the door. Snow laughed again. It felt nice finally getting to be Emma's mom, even if she did infuriate her sometimes!


	2. Burn

burn

_FrozenFan5577 asked for a oneshot from Emma's POV when it appears that Snow is burning at the stake. Also, that last one shot was for JustInDreams. I think it was the dots that made it go funny _

"_No_." Emma thought silently, as she saw her from the window. Being pulled out to the stake by Regina's guards. Somewhere deep within her heart she knew there was nothing that could be done, but that didn't stop her from wanting to try. "We gotta get down there before it's too late!" She pleaded with the group. Nobody moved. David shook his head sadly.

"I don't think we can." He replied sadly. Emma wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him. To tell him that that was his wife down there- the mother of his children! The mother of _her_! But she knew she couldn't, so all she wanted to do instead was fall to the floor in a heap and wail. She watched the bag being placed over her mother's head. The sick grin growing wider on Regina's face. Emma now knew for certain that nothing could be done. This was the end. Her mother was about to die and she couldn't save her. Emma felt her knees giving way.

"No." She gasped, unable to say anything else. She felt the pirate grab her shoulders and pull her to him, keeping her upright. He was the only one, of course, who had even an inkling of an idea of what she must be feeling. But even he had no idea really. All Emma wanted to do was grab her mother from that stake and hold her close. Tell her all the things she now wished she'd told her as soon as they both knew the truth. Tell her that she loved her. That she never wanted to be without her family again. That she now couldn't live without her.

She felt unable to look away. Like she had to watch the fire ball light up Regina's hand. All she wanted to do in that moment was trade places with her mom. She didn't want her to die. She wasn't even thinking about the consequences that this would have for her- that she wouldn't exist. All she cared about was her mom, and how she didn't want to lose her. How every time she found her they were ripped apart again and it wasn't fair!

Then, it happened. She watched as the flame shot from Regina's hand and engulfed her mother's body. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to stop the scream she knew was building up. The scream of the word she had not used nearly enough- mom. Somewhere in the distance it felt like, Emma could hear the howl of a wolf. But nothing really mattered anymore. She was gone. Her mom was gone.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you have any Charming family oneshot requests for me please tell me so I can add them to the story! ^^**


	3. Seeing triple

Seeing triple

_OnceUponAChloe asked for a oneshot where somebody notices lots of similarities between Emma and her parents, so here it is! FrozenFan5577 I don't know if this isn't exactly what you meant but I hope this will suffice _

Red didn't even need to look up when she heard the door opening. The familiar pattern of Snow shuffling her feet on the welcome mat made it easy to tell that it was her. Always two short shuffles with her left foot, and one long one with her right foot.

"Hey Snow." Red said, without looking up from her phone.

"Hey," Snow replied. She made her way over to a booth, Neal in her arms. "David and Emma are coming over from the station at some point. It can be hard for them to give an exact time, they never know what's going to happen so I'll wait for them before ordering."

"Sure thing." Red said, focusing on beating her temple run score.

Red wasn't really paying attention to anything that was going on. The next thing that she was really aware of was Snow's familiar shuffling pattern on the welcome mat.

"Did you have to go out to call them, Snow?" She asked her, still looking at her phone.

"Why would I call them, Red, Emma's right here?" Snow replied. Red's head snapped up. Snow was indeed still in the booth with Neal, it was Emma who had just entered. Red shook her head slightly, that was a little spooky.

"Sorry I'm late mom." Emma said, going over to the booth. She sat down, folding up her jacket and putting it on her knees. Red's eyebrows knitted together. She knew that was a familiar action too, but couldn't remember where from. "Dad will be here in a few minutes he's just parking the car." Snow and Emma chatted for a few minutes, until David arrived.

"Hey." He greeted Snow, coming into the diner. He got into the booth beside Snow and- now Red remembered- took off his jacket, folded it and sat down, putting it on his knees. Red had to hold back a snigger as she came over to take their orders. A mac and cheese with fries for Snow and a burger and fries each for David and Emma.

Red came back when their orders were ready. Again, she had to hold back a laugh at Emma's similarities with her parents. First, she took out the tomato in her burger, in almost near synchronisation with David. Then, she swivelled her plate around so the fries were closest. Just like her mom always did. Snow looked up, feeling her friend's eyes on the family.

"What?" She asked, curious as to why Red was grinning so widely. Red just laughed a little.

"Nothing." She said, walking back to behind the counter. It did make her wonder why nobody noticed these similarities before the curse broke. It was now obvious that these three were related. Even if it wasn't to them!


	4. Sibling grumbles

Sibling grumbles

_Lacorra wanted a oneshot with Emma having a little bit of jealousy over her new little brother. I hope you like this! _

When Emma woke up that morning, she knew something wasn't right. Her throat was on fire. She reached over for a glass of water, but frowned when all her hand came into contact with was thin air. Grumbling slightly, she got out of bed and trudged downstairs.

"Hey." She said, wincing at the sound of her own voice. She sighed expecting the usual fire of questions that came when she looked or sounded even slightly unwell.

"Hi." Snow sighed. Emma was confused. A little relieved, but mostly confused as to why there was no questions. Emma looked over to see Snow bouncing her brother slightly. She could tell from Snow's red eyes and Neal's red face that her brother had been up a fair amount of the night. David was sitting at the counter, nearly falling asleep over her cereal. Emma shrugged, going over to the sink to get her water. As she did she heard a relieved sigh from Snow.

"Hey mom, do we have any…"

"Shh!" Snow whispered frantically. "Neal's finally fallen asleep, he's been up most of the night. Later, Emma."

"Sorry." Emma muttered, picking up her water and heading back upstairs to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later, Emma came down the stairs, ready to head to the station. Even she could see she looked paler than usual.

"I'm off!" She shouted as best she could in her croaky voice.

"Hold on a minute Emma." Snow said, coming out into the hall. Emma looked back. Of course, Snow always made Emma lunch, she'd forgotten to pick it up from the fridge. She smiled at Snow, waiting to be given her lunch.

"Could you pick up some washing up powder on your way home? I would ask your father, but I don't think he'll be going in today. I need him here today, your brother is having a bad day. I hope he's not unwell…"

"Sure." Emma grumbled. "I'll be back later." Emma couldn't help but feel a little miffed. Didn't her mom think she needed her dad at the station? She couldn't be doing the paperwork and going out and dealing with any callouts. And did she not notice that Emma wasn't exactly feeling like a spring chicken today? Emma knew it was a little unreasonable, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I mean, she'd only just started to properly accept her parents, and it felt like they were pushing her out sometimes. Emma hastily wiped away the tear falling from her eye as she drove to the station. Maybe it was just because she was feeling under the weather.

By the time Emma got home that evening, all she wanted was her bed.

"Oh good Emma, you're here." Snow said, coming out into the hall. Emma nodded.

"Here's your washing powder." She told her, handing Snow the box.

"Oh," Snow said, as though she'd forgotten that she'd asked for it. "Thanks sweetie. Your soup's heating up. There's water and paracetamol upstairs beside your bed. I'll bring your soup up when it's ready."

"Huh?" Emma asked, feeling a little dazed.

"Your throat, sweetie? I know you're not well, don't act like you're not. I'm sorry I didn't say anything this morning. Things were just a bit hectic. But I'm here now. Go on, off you go. I'll be up in a few minutes and I expect you to be tucked up in your bed, understood?" Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes mother." She joked, heading upstairs. Emma suddenly felt a bit better already. She felt silly thinking that they didn't care about her because of Neal. All it took was something as simple as soup to remind her that her parents weren't going anywhere.

**Keep the requests coming! Anything Charming family (Snow, David, Emma and/or Henry) related and I'll give it a bash! **


	5. Baby blues

Baby blues

_Elizabeth wanted a oneshot with Emma having some quality time with Neal and Snow having some separation anxiety from both of her babies _

"So the bottles are in the fridge, and some mac and cheese for you to heat up Emma, diapers laid out with cream and baby wipes…"

"Mom." Emma said, amused. "I got it. I do remember taking care of Henry… well, sort of… either way, I got it. Go to your meetings." Snow sighed. She bent down and kissed Neal, who was nestled in Emma's arms.

"Be good for your sister." She whispered to him. This was the first time she had left him. Snow then reached up and kissed Emma's forehead. "Call me straight away if you need anything." She said seriously. Emma smiled at her.

"I'm sure I can take care of a baby for a few hours." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Snow took hold of her chin, making Emma look at her.

"I don't just mean with Neal. I mean with anything. There are still a lot of people out there who might want to hurt you. I don't like leaving you unprotected…"

"I have magic you know. Pretty powerful stuff at that…" Emma grumbled. Snow sighed.

"I know you do. What I meant was I don't like leaving you both here without one of us to protect you. Your magic might be powerful Em, but not as powerful as my bow or your father's sword should someone try and mess with our children again." At the mention of her husband, Snow became aware of his tapping foot. He was anxious to get going, not wanting to be late. These royal meetings didn't start without them. Snow reluctantly pulled away from Emma, leaving with a gentle stroke of Neal's cheek. "We'll be back soon." She said sadly as she left the house with David. Emma grinned down at her little brother as the front door shut behind them.

"You're a little young for me to pump full of sugar before they return, but what do you say you and I go watch some Mickey Mouse, huh? Might as well get you started on good habits". Emma told him, walking towards the couch.

David looked over to his wife briefly as he drove towards the town hall.

"They'll be fine Snow." He assured her. Snow didn't seem too convinced.

"I know. But I just don't like leaving them. It's the first time I've been away from Neal since Zelena… what if he gets upset? I don't like the thought of him crying and me not being there. And Emma… she's started calling us mom and dad, Charming. I don't know how long that'll last. What if it's only because she hit her head or something when she went back in time? What if she'll snap out of is and suddenly to her I'm Mary Margaret again? I want to be there for her to make sure that never happens…"

"Snow," David interrupted gently. "You're rambling, dear. They'll both be absolutely fine." Snow sighed.

"I guess you're right. But no long speeches at this meeting. I want it finished as quickly as possible." David chuckled at that.

"Deal."

Snow walked briskly to the front door. She quickly pulled out her keys and opened it.

"Emma, we're home!" She called. She waited for a reply, when none came, she immediately became worried. She turned around to face her husband.

"David, something's wrong! They've been taken, someone's hurting them… why on earth are you smiling?!" David nodded over towards the living room, gently turning his wife around. She felt relief wash over her at the sight. Cuddled up on the couch having a snooze together with Mickey Mouse still on the TV were Emma and Neal. Snow grabbed a blanket from the cupboard before tiptoeing over. She gently picked Neal up and settled him in one arm before using the other to drape the blanket over Emma. She kissed Neal's forehead before bending down and gently kissing Emma's.

"Sleep well, my babies."


	6. Helping hand

Helping hand

_Dutchwriter wants a oneshot with Emma giving Snow baby advice from her fake memories with Henry. _

"Come on Neal." Snow groaned. "Please stop crying, for mama?" Snow begged. Neal had started teething, and the screaming was relentless. David had gone out to get groceries. They'd done a big shop two days earlier, Snow knew just fine that he couldn't stand the screaming anymore. She knew her little boy was in pain, and that hurt her almost as much as the screaming hurt her head.

"Woh!" Snow heard just over the screaming. She looked over to the entrance of the living room to see Emma standing there. "Somebody's having a bad day, aren't they?" She shouted, just so Snow could hear her. Snow nodded, she put Neal into one arm and used her free hand to point to her teeth. Emma nodded in understanding. She came over to Snow and held her arms out for her little brother.

"Can I hold him for a sec? I think I know something that might help." Snow quickly put Neal into Emma's arms. She'd try anything to stop the screams. Emma walked with Neal into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She pulled out a now frozen teething ring and placed it in Neal's mouth. Almost immediately, the screaming stopped. Snow was gobsmacked, obviously she'd tried a teething ring earlier, but he just wasn't having it. Emma grinned at her shocked look.

"I put this in here a couple of days ago, I thought this might be coming. It's how I got Henry to stop. Well, you know what I mean. I suppose it's more accurately how Regina got Henry to stop." Snow smiled gratefully at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I owe you big." She told her. Emma could see the bags under her mother's eyes from the sleepless night. Emma nudged her head towards Snow's bedroom.

"Away you go for a nap. I'll look after his royal highness." Snow gave Emma an incredibly relieved smile. She walked over, kissed Neal's head and then Emma's cheek.

"You, are the best daughter ever." Snow told her before heading for her nap. It was weird getting baby tips from her daughter, surely it should have been the other way around? Either way, Snow would take it if it stopped the screaming!


	7. Our first dance

Our first dance

_nahbois68__ wanted a oneshot with Emma and David having a dance since "Leia" didn't give him one at his wedding. Hope you enjoy! _

After a long day at the station, Emma was relaxing in front of the TV. Henry was at Regina's for the weekend, so she could totally relax. The familiar Star Wars tune started up, and Emma settled back with her popcorn. She heard footsteps coming into the room, and held the bowl above her.

"Popcorn?" She offered them.

"No thanks." She heard her dad say. "Star Wars, huh?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, it's a classic."

"Speaking of Star Wars… I believe you, 'Princess Leia' did me a disservice." David said. Emma paused the movie and looked over to her father.

"By ensuring that you met your beloved wife, fell in love and your awesome children were born?" She asked sarcastically. David chuckled.

"No, before all that. I didn't get a dance from you at my wedding."

"Well, I'm afraid I was a little busy…"

"You weren't too busy to dance with the pirate." David said, a little huffily. Emma gave him a sceptic look.

"Really? You're jealous of him?"

"Well I should have been the one to have your first dance, before you could even walk." David said quietly. An awkward silence fell over the room before Emma sighed. Snow had taken Emma round to see Neal, so they were the only two in the house.

"Nobody _ever _finds out about this?" She said seriously. Suddenly, David grinned. He shook his head.

"Not a soul." Emma stood up.

"Alright then, just once." David quickly got up behind her. He took his IPod and put it in the speaker.

"I have just the song…" He told her as he set it up. When he'd found it and it started playing he came back over to Emma. He bowed slightly. "Princess." He said with a smile. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Very good, dad." She grumbled. David could tell she wasn't as grumpy as she was making out to be. As he got into hold with her, flashes of the dream he'd had during the lost year. He held her a little tighter than he might have done without remembering, frightened she'd be taken from him like she was in the dream. "Just follow my lead," he told her, moving slightly. "I'm sure you'll be a natural… just like your mother." David didn't miss the flush of pink on Emma's cheek at that statement. David was right, she was a natural. It was a strange mix of emotions he felt dancing with his daughter. Of course he was happy, finally getting to do it at last. But there was also sadness that he didn't get to do it sooner, and many more times. To dance with her safe in his arms. With her giggling, standing on his feet. But it wasn't meant to be.

All too soon, the song came to an end. Reluctantly, David let Emma out of the hold.

"Thank you for the dance, Princess Leia." He said, with a cheeky grin. Emma smiled at him.

"I prefer Princess Emma, if you have to use the term." David chuckled.

"I'll remember that for next time." He told her. For David would make sure that would not be the last dance he got with his daughter.


	8. Morning cuddles

Morning cuddles

_Gazing at the castles in the sky wanted a oneshot with Emma waking up in a cuddly mood and going for a cuddle with both her parents. I hope you don't mind, but to help me write it I've made it AU so Emma is a child _

Emma could feel the sun dancing on her eyelids. She smiled. Another brand new day! Of course, all days were exciting for a four year old. And what did the best days start with? A morning cuddle from mommy and daddy. Emma giggled slightly as she ran down the corridor towards her parents' room. Only when she was very close did she stop and tiptoe in silence until she approached the door. Slowly, she pushed the door open and peeked her head through. The noise of the door or the light of the corridor must have woken her mother as Emma saw her open her eyes and look towards her.

"Morning baby." Snow whispered sleepily.

"Mommy!" Emma shouted excitedly, running towards her. Emma's shouts woke her father, who sat up suddenly in the bed.

"S'happening?" He mumbled sleepily. He turned to the side, and saw his wife pulling a grinning Emma up onto the bed.

"Ahh," He said, lying back against the pillows. "Has Princess Emma decided it's morning time?" Emma giggled and nodded. She crawled into the space between her parents as Snow too settled back down.

"You going to have a cuddle with us for a little bit then?" Snow asked hopefully, it wasn't unlike Emma to say no and demand they got up and played. But today- to Snow and David's relief- she nodded sleepily. She lay her head against Snow's chest, causing Snow to start stroking through her hair. David moved over, pulling both his girls into his arms. Emma sighed. Yeah, this was the way to start the morning.

**Keep the suggestions coming! I can't promise I'll always get them back the next day, but I'll get them back ASAP **


	9. A touch of jealousy

A touch of jealousy

_Soprano Pixie wanted a oneshot of Emma being Neal's favourite person in the house _

Snow and David sat on the floor with Neal lying between them. They were determined to make him smile. He'd given his first last week, and they couldn't get enough of it. But he was having none of it. He was just looking at them, very confused.

"Come on little man!" Snow said, pulling a funny face. "Who's got smiles for mama?"

"What about dada?" David said in a ridiculous voice. But nothing. Then, they heard the front door open and close behind someone.

"Only me." Their daughter called. She came into the living room. "Thought I'd pop over for a couple of hours before I pick Henry up. She saw her little brother on the floor between her parents.

"There's my little bro!" She said, in a voice she reserved just for him. She came over and scooped him off the floor. "How are you today, kid? Having fun?" Neal's face broke into a massive smile as he waved his hands excitedly. "That good huh? Come on we'll go into the kitchen and get your bottle ready so mommy and daddy can have a little break…" Emma said, carrying him off. David looked over to his wife. He let out a little chuckle. Her expression was a mixture of gobsmacked and slightly miffed.

"What?" She snapped at him, just making David laugh more.

"You're jealous that he smiled for Emma and not us, aren't you?" He questioned her. Snow dropped her gaze to the floor and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not jealous." She mumbled. "I just don't see why I can't be his favourite after carting him about for nine months…" David let out another chuckle as he scooted right up to her.

"Snow, honey, he's a baby, he doesn't have favourites!" David said, amused.

"Yes he does, and it's Emma." Snow grumbled. David sighed, gently placing a hand against Snow's stomach.

"Ok, I'll play along. Say our son did have a favourite. Wouldn't you want it to be her, your other baby?" He asked. Snow thought about it. Reluctantly, she supposed he was right. If someone was going to be her son's favourite person on this planet, it had to be an _incredibly _special person. And her daughter certainly matched that criteria. Yeah, Emma would do. But she could get up at four am to feed him from now on!

**I will get the others' their stories tomorrow, promise!**


	10. New life

New Life

_SaraLovesCastle wanted a oneshot of Emma being at Neal's birth _

"Dad will be here soon!" Emma assured her mother, as Snow tried to remain calm in front of Emma. She had only been in this amount of agony once before. Fortunately Emma wasn't old enough to remember the screaming her mother did. Snow nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. Emma gave her mom a baffled look.

"I've been through this, remember? I know how sore it is. I can see that you're practically biting your lip to stop from screaming. Let it out!" Snow shook her head. She let out a painful grunt as another contraction hit her.

"Not in front of you." Snow gasped, fighting the urge to scream blue murder. Emma rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long wait for her dad if her mom was refusing to scream or at least squeeze her hand.

About an hour in, David came scooting into the room.

"Am I too late? He babbled. "Have I missed it?" He asked, clearly out of breath. Emma shook her head.

"Nope. Baby's still in there. Mom's refusing to scream in front of me." David looked over to Emma, not realising she was there. His face broke into a massive grin. He made it over to Emma in to giant strides and without warning picked her up and twirled her around. Emma hadn't expected that at all and was positively alarmed.

"I'm having another baby Emma!" He said proudly as he set her back down. David was so excited that he didn't notice the look of horror on Emma's face at being picked up and spun around.

"Yes…" Emma said, stepping back. "You are. So instead of doing…whatever that was…maybe you should be assisting your wife?" Emma suggested. David nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, right." He quickly made his way to Snow's side, grabbing her hand. He was shocked at how quickly she managed to cut off the blood circulation to it. "I'm here." He assured her, stroking through her hair. "Ready to meet baby number two?" He asked her. Snow answered with a small smile. She still didn't trust herself to open her mouth and not scream. She really hoped Emma would leave now that David had arrived, but by the way she stuck to Snow's side Snow guessed that wasn't happening.

Snow smiled at the little boy in her arms. Only once before had she seen such a perfect baby. She looked to her side to see that perfect baby. Her little girl.

"Thanks for being here." She whispered. Emma smiled back.

"I'm glad I was. I must say, you were pretty calm. When I had Henry I screamed blue murder."

"Well I wasn't letting you see me like that. I wouldn't want to completely traumatise my daughter."

"I think you managed that already…I'll never have a taco again." Snow just rolled her eyes. Of course that's what would scar Emma over this!


	11. Bullseye

Bullseye

_MoonlightNymph wanted a oneshot of Emma getting archery lessons from Snow _

Snow winced as the arrow went _way _past the target and into the woods beyond.

"You've almost got it." Snow said encouragingly. She moved over to Emma and moved her elbow again. "You just need to work on keeping this arm where I put it."

"But it's hard though." Emma whined. "It hurts like a…" One stern look from her mother stopped her. "Well you know what it hurts like. Why didn't you tell me this was so hard and not to bother when I asked you to teach me? It would have saved so much time!" Snow let out a soft sigh, again adjusting Emma's elbow. She just couldn't keep it still!

"Because I'd always planned on teaching you archery, Emma. Of course I imagined starting a lot earlier, with you using little blunt wooden arrows. But once you asked I knew that was my chance, and I wasn't letting it go." Snow explained. Emma released another arrow. This one hit the white of the target. Snow smiled at her.

"See! You're already getting better." Snow said proudly. She watched Emma's elbow and saw that after Emma had reloaded the arrow it was in a much better position.

"So," Emma said, getting her aim ready. "I would have learned archery when I was a kid, huh?" She questioned, without looking at her mother. Snow smiled sadly, visions of what could have been floating through her head.

"Yes." She said quietly. "From the second I thought you were ready I would have taught you. There would have been that, sword fighting with your father, horseback lessons… as well as the usual sort of lessons a princess learns of course."

"Really?" Emma asked, releasing her arrow. "Even as a royal I wouldn't have got out of school? Well that sucks!" Snow chucked as the arrow landed in the red zone.

"Good job. And yeah, it kind of helps doing the paperwork if you're literate."

"Seriously?!" Emma said, flabbergasted. "There's paperwork? Man, I am sometimes glad Regina cast that curse…" Emma then realised what she had said and silently went back to loading her bow. "Sorry." She muttered, without looking at her mother. "I didn't mean it the way it came out." Snow put a reassuring hand on Emma's back.

"It's alright." She said quietly. "I know you didn't mean it like that. Either way, we would have made sure the balance was right- between the fun and the boring. Like just now. Sure, we're doing an archery lesson which- in my opinion at least- is pretty fun. But when it's over you have to go back to the station and do the boring stuff." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." She muttered. "But yeah, this is pretty fun. We should do it again sometime, that is if my arm recovers." She said sarcastically, releasing her arrow. Snow let out a proud grin.

"Bullseye."


	12. A mother's job

A mother's job

_I've had a few requests for Snow taking care of a sick Emma _

_All of today's chapters are dedicated to Crowned Tiger, I'm sure they'll know why :P Not that I expect Crowned Tiger to be reading them for a while ^^ Hope you have a wonderful time! _

Emma was sure the room was spinning as she made her way down the stairs. Did that happen when there was magic in a place? It would randomly do things like spin?

Snow could hear her daughter coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen as she made breakfast. She smiled, turning to face her.

"Good… uh oh." She was stopped from finishing her sentence by catching sight of Emma. Her skin was almost as green as Rumple's had been back home!

"What?" Emma asked, seemingly not hearing how horrible her voice sounded. "Is there something on my face? Or are you just feeling this whole spinning thing too?"

"Sweetheart, the room's only spinning for you, because you're sick." Emma shook her head immediately, plopping down on a stool at the counter.

"No I'm not." She said defiantly. "I don't get sick." Snow gave a small smile, Emma was stubborn over everything it seemed.

"I'm afraid you do, honey. There's no way you're going into work today. You go back to bed. I'll bring up some water, a cool cloth for your forehead and some pain meds…"

"I'm not sick!" Emma snapped. Snow was taken aback, Emma wasn't normally so snappy. Even if she was stubborn. Snow raised an eyebrow at her, making Emma sigh.

"Whenever I got sick as a kid," Emma muttered. "I was either given into trouble for making a mess or sent back for being too much hassle. I don't get sick anymore, ok?" Snow could have sworn she felt her heart break a little. She sat down beside Emma.

"Well that won't happen again." She said gently, stroking Emma's cheek. "Honey, I assure you, you are definitely sick. If I'm being honest, I don't even want you going back up those stairs. So instead, go lie down on the couch. I'll bring everything to you there plus a blanket and pillow… and maybe a bucket, just to be safe." Emma wouldn't meet Snow's gaze, and wasn't moving from the stool. Snow sighed, moving Emma's chin so they were making eye contact.

"Emma, this isn't like that. Not anymore, ever. It's my job to look after you. Especially when you're sick. So please, let me do my job?" Emma reluctantly got off the stool and shakily walked over to the couch, curling up on it.

"There," Snow said softly, still in the kitchen. "I'll be right over with everything. I'm just going to call your father at the station and let him know you won't be joining him today." Emma gave a feeble nod as Snow began to dial the number.

"Hi David?"

"_Hey Snow. Everything ok? The baby alright?_"

"Yeah don't worry, the baby's fine. Well, Neal anyway. It's Emma. I think she's got a stomach bug. I'm not letting her come into the station today. She'll be lucky if she's able to move off the couch let alone go into work from what I've seen so far."

"_Ah, poor Emma. She's in safe hands with you though. Sure you don't need me back there or to pick up anything?"_

"No, we're all good here…" Snow suddenly heard Emma retching. She whipped around and saw that Emma was now vomiting all over the floor. "I've got to go." She told him, hanging up. Snow rushed over to Emma with a bucket to catch the rest of the sick. She gently rubbed circles on her back. "It's ok." She said soothingly. As soon as Emma finished she jerked away from Snow.

"I- I'm sorry!" She panicked. She went to stand up. "I'll clean it up…"

"Emma, you'll do no such thing." Snow said, stopping her. Emma looked at her with frightened eyes.

"Please don't make me leave." She whimpered, her ill state obviously getting the better of her. Snow felt like she could have cried.

"Oh honey," She said softly. "You never have to leave. Especially not for being sick! What I meant was _I'll _clean it up. I'll get you some clean pjs and you can get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom whilst I deal with this, ok?" Emma nodded weakly as Snow helped her up and into the bathroom before going and getting her the spare change. She couldn't believe the way people had treated her baby in the past when she was sick. Snow made a promise to herself that day. Nobody would treat her Emma like that ever again.


	13. Juggling

Juggling

_Lacorra wanted a oneshot of Snow having to cope with both her babies being dependent on her after Emma having surgery _

Hellish. That was the only way to sum up the last month for Snow and David. Emma had been involved in a nasty car accident during a high speed chase. They still hadn't caught who'd been in the other car, but when they did Snow and David would make sure they paid. Emma had injured her head fairly badly. Whale was hopeful she'd make a full recovery after they'd performed emergency surgery on her brain. But it was going to be a long recovery. Snow and David were at that hospital every day, with Regina taking Henry over as often as possible. David came every evening, as someone still had to run the sheriff's office during the day. But Snow came to both visiting hours. Every day, no matter what she would take Neal up to the hospital and they would visit Emma together. She hated the idea of Emma being alone in there at night, but after the first week Whale refused to allow Snow to stay. No matter how many times Snow threatened to lodge an arrow in his chest. She knew she couldn't stay anyway, David couldn't keep being up at night with Neal and then being in the station all day. He had to be alert. Especially if they were going to find out who'd put their daughter in hospital.

"Only me." Snow said quietly, as she entered Emma's hospital room (they'd given her a private room). "Well, only me and Neal, that is." Snow looked up to see a nurse in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, should I come back in a few minutes?" She asked. The nurse looked to her, smiled, and shook her head.

"No, not if Emma is comfortable with you staying. We're going to try getting Emma walking using the frame again." The nurse explained. Snow held back a grimace. Last time they'd tried getting Emma walking she'd nearly fell, got embarrassed, and yelled some rather crude obscenities at the nurse who'd been helping that day. Snow wasn't sure things would go better today if there was a repeat performance. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Not like it'll make any difference…" She muttered. Snow smiled, and set Neal down in his car seat. She then assisted the nurse in helping Emma up and over to the walking beams (**AN I have no idea what they're actually called and can't find it, hope you know what I'm talking about)**.

"Ok Emma," the nurse said brightly. "Just take your time. No pressure. If you can't do it, just say and we'll get you back to bed. Emma just gave a short nod, already putting all her concentration into getting prepared. Slowly, Emma managed to drag her right foot in front of the other and shuffled her arms (supported by her mom and the nurse) a little along each pole.

"That's it Em!" Snow said encouragingly. Emma didn't answer, she was too focused. She was almost halfway across when she could feel herself wobbling. Unable to keep herself up, the strength in Emma's arms gave out. If it hadn't have been for the nurse and her mom she would have crashed to the floor.

"Dammit!" She cried out in frustration. Snow was about to try and console her when Neal started wailing. Snow glanced over at her son, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place. She hated hearing Neal cry, and she assumed many of the patients trying to sleep weren't so keen either. But Emma needed her too just now. Unfortunately, Snow didn't notice Emma watching her watch Neal.

"Just go!" Emma snapped. "I know you want to stop him from being upset, just go." Emma added, in a slightly more deflated voice. Snow could tell she didn't really mean it. She knew her daughter was just upset with herself for relying on her parents and others just now. It wasn't easy for Snow either. It was hard for her seeing Emma so vulnerable, she knew it hurt Emma. But as well as that she had a baby to be a mother to as well. Her son needed her too. She was having to balance two very different mothering needs. She quickly got Neal settled.

"There," She whispered gently to him. "You're alright, aren't you little one?" She kissed Neal on the head and set him back in the car seat. By this time, the nurse had got Emma back into bed.

"Just pull the cord if you need anything." The nurse said, leaving the room. When she had left, Snow went over to beside Emma. Emma was deliberately looking the other way.

"So," Snow said gently. "What was that snap about?" Emma just shrugged her shoulders. Snow sighed slightly.

"I don't like seeing you upset either, Emma. But when you're upset you don't wake up a whole hospital. Well, usually. Please, don't get jealous of your brother. You know that I'll always be here for both of you when you need me." Emma eventually turned to face Snow, a small smile on her face.

"Even when I'm cussing out hospital staff?" She asked cheekily. Snow smiled back, reaching out and stroking Emma's cheek.

"Even then. But I'd rather you didn't, especially when your little brother's in the room. You will get through this, you know that? We're going to make sure of it." Emma nodded, her eyes growing heavy. Snow bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, honey. You've earned a rest." Snow told her. Emma nodded, mumbling something Snow couldn't make out into her pillow. She looked over to where Neal was in his car seat, and saw he had fallen asleep too. Snow gave a sad smile, realising this is how things should have been. Emma, maybe about three or four, napping alongside her baby brother. But alas, that was not an option. But she would settle for this. Sure, it was tiring, but Snow would never complain. For she was finally getting to see what it was like to look after both her babies at once, no matter the age gap.


	14. Emma's new baby

Emma's new baby

_Anna wanted a oneshot of Snow and Charming having a baby when Emma was little. Sorry, I completely forgot to check guest reviews for requests as they don't show up straight away on the main feed, that's why these are a bit late!_

Emma could hear her mommy screaming from her room. She cuddled further into Johanna, not liking it at all. She'd been playing dollies with her mommy one minute, and then the next her mommy had an accident. Or at least, that's what Emma thought. She put her hands on her tummy and made a weird face. Emma thought she was upset she'd had an accident, but before she could give her a hug and tell her it was alright like her mommy did for her she was gone! Emma wanted to go with her, but Johanna had been called into the room and wouldn't let Emma leave. Even when the screaming started. All she wanted to do was go and give her mommy a big hug and stop her crying. Because big hugs always stop crying. Johanna still wouldn't let her leave, telling her she'd understand when she was older. Nobody had really told Emma what was going on. If she listened really hard, she could hear her daddy talking to her mommy. He was telling her to keep pushing. That just confused Emma. She'd always been told pushing people was naughty. Why was her daddy asking her mommy to push someone?

Johanna wrapped Emma in a comforting hug. She'd had plenty of practise with great hugs from when Snow was a child herself.

"It's alright." She said softly. "Your mother will be ok very soon. And do you know what? When you next see her, you'll have a little brother or sister!" Emma pulled away from her to look up at her. The confusion clear on her little face.

"My baby is going to come now? Are they hurting my mommy?" Emma asked, her features changing from confusion to sadness. Johanna smiled and kissed her little golden head. If only she knew how much Snow screamed whilst having her!

"Again, sweetheart, you'll understand when you're older." Johanna told her. Emma defiantly folded her arms across her chest.

"I've decided, I don't like baby. Not if they're going to hurt my mommy!" She informed Johanna. Johanna held back a chuckle at her innocence.

"We'll see if you're still saying that once you've met them. Now," She said, shifting Emma so she was lying down under the covers. "It's getting late. It's going to be hours yet before anything happens. You go to sleep. If anything happens I or someone else will wake you, don't worry." Emma gave a worried glance towards the door. Johanna understood this to mean that she wasn't sure she could sleep hearing her mother in so much pain. "How about if I sing over it until you're asleep. Would that help?" She offered. Emma nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth a sucking it slightly. Johanna tucked the covers around Emma, singing one of the songs she knew to be one of Emma's favourites at bedtime. It wasn't long before the little princess was fast asleep.

"Emma," Someone whispered. Emma awoke with a start. She could tell when she opened her eyes that it was still night time. She glanced sleepily to the side to see her daddy grinning at her. Emma grinned back.

"Daddy!" She said. She hadn't seen him at all the day before. He'd been busy with the guards. She wriggled out of the covers and into his lap. He laughed slightly, hugging her tightly. "I missed you daddy." She mumbled into his chest. "But why didn't you wake me up in the morning like you do most times? Did you have a nightmare and need a cuddle?" David couldn't help but smile at how precious his Emma was.

"No baby," He said, stroking through her hair. "I woke you up because you've finally became a big sister! Would you like to come through and say hello?" Emma frowned slightly.

"But they were hurting mommy." She told her daddy. "I could hear her screaming." David looked at his now eldest child sadly. He didn't like that she could hear that. Snow would have to talk with her when she had healed. And then again later when Emma was older, but with more detail. He gently picked Emma up.

"I'm sure you'll feel differently when you meet them." He assured her. Emma sighed into his neck. Why did people keep telling her that?

David gently carried Emma through to his and Snow's bedroom. Emma peaked over his shoulder. She saw her mommy sitting up in the bed smiling…with the baby in her arms. David sat Emma down at the foot of the bed.

"Hello my beautiful girl." Snow said happily. "Would you like to say hello to your little brother?" Emma, again, gave a sceptical look. But her mom's encouraging smile moved her slowly forward.

"Careful sweetie." Her dad told her. "Mama might be a little sore. And you don't want to wake your baby brother." When Emma was close enough she snuggled into her mother's side. Snow cradled her little boy in one arm and used her free arm to wrap around her little girl.

"What do you think?" She whispered to Emma. Emma looked at the baby carefully. He didn't seem mean, like she thought he would be. He seemed, kinda cute.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma asked Snow. Snow looked up to her husband, and Emma followed her gaze. Emma was sure they were having one of their "mommy/daddy" talks, where they didn't actually say anything. When they were done, Snow squeezed Emma gently.

"You and I will talk about that another day, when you're older-"

"A _lot _older." David interrupted. Emma was confused. Maybe they'd tell her when she was seven. That was three whole years older! Snow could hear Emma's breath growing heavier. She knew her son would be settled for at least a few hours.

"Do you want to stay with mommy and daddy tonight?" Snow asked her, knowing that those days would soon be coming to an end. Particularly with their son now in the room. They wouldn't want Emma having broken sleep. Emma nodded, wanting to keep mommy safe, just in case her brother tried to hurt her again. She settled down, still snuggled into Snow. She was fast asleep again within five minutes. Snow smiled over to David, as she set her son in the crib placed beside her.

"We have two extraordinary children, don't we?" She whispered. David smiled as he got into the bed on the other side of Emma.

"We do indeed, my love. One of whom will be awake wanting fed in the next couple of hours if his sister's any example to go by." He said with a grin. Snow grimaced slightly, remembering all the long nights she'd went through with Emma. Now realising she was about to go through them all again. But, Snow thought to herself, the good by far outweighed the bad. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. Boys will be boys

Boys will be boys

_A guest reviewer wanted a oneshot of the Charming guys. Please forgive me if these 2 teams wouldn't play in the same league or whatever you guys would call it. I'm not American as some of my spelling may have already told you! _

"So Gramps," Henry said, flopping down on the couch. "What's the plan for today?" Emma had decided her mom needed a break, and had taken her out for a day at the Storybrooke spa. Leaving David to look after both Henry and Neal for the day.

"Today buddy," David said, setting both a bowl of popcorn and doritos with salsa down on the table "we are introducing your uncle to football." Henry's whole face lit up. Neither of his moms had been particularly into football, so he'd never really had someone to watch it with.

"Alright!" He said, throwing his fist in the air. David held a finger to his lips frantically.

"Careful!" He whispered. "We don't want him waking up too long before the game. Otherwise he'll be asleep before the end again. We wouldn't want him falling asleep during his first game, would we?" Henry grinned at his grandpa.

"No, we certainly would not." He said in a hushed tone. "Who's playing?" David took the remote and got it onto the right channel, so he could make sure everything was ready on time. Coincidentally Neal was normally awake about five minutes before the game started.

"It's a college game." David explained. "Iowa State Cyclones vs the Florida Gators."

"Awesome, who are we rooting for?" Henry asked, seeing as his team wasn't in the game. David raised his eyebrow at him.

"Cyclones of course! They were the first team I was introduced to as a young David Nolan. I wasn't really into football, and I had a friend who was a majorsupporter of the Cyclones. Every so often when they were watching a game I'd play along and support with them and they became my team." David told his grandson. "I suppose they're still my team as Prince David."

Henry grew more and more excited as the game drew closer. This was awesome! There was no way either of his moms or his grams would let him drink as much as his grandpa was willing to let him, providing he didn't tell any of those ladies. David was right, exactly five minutes before the game Neal's baby monitor alerted him to Neal's wakened whimpers. He left and got his son, changing him and bringing him into the room just in time for the game to start,

"Ok little buddy," He said softly, Neal cradled in his arms. "Might as well start teaching you from the beginning. You'll pick it up eventually. So you see, there are eleven guys on each side, offense and defence. Each team is trying to get the ball into the other's end zone. A score is either a touchdown- when someone runs it in or catches it there- for 6 points. A field goal- when they kick it through the goalposts- for 3 points. Or a safety…don't ask… for 2 points. Lots of nit-picky rules, but that's the gist." David turned to his grandson. "That sound about right to you?" He asked. Henry gave a satisfied nod.

"Sounds great."

"Oh, one more thing." David added. "We're sticking up for the guys in red, ok little man?"

The game went on and there were many cheers and boos from both Henry and David as the Cyclones and the Gators battled it out. It came down to the final minutes, and the Cyclones won by just one touchdown.

"Alright!" Henry called, again raising his fist in the air. "Go Cyclones!" David chuckled, reaching over and patting Henry on the back. 

That's my boy!" He told him. Neal made a little whimper, causing David to chuckle again. "Yes, you're my boy too. Want to watch while your daddy shows your nephew how to really tackle someone?" Henry nearly hit the ceiling with excitement.

"Seriously?!" He asked. David nodded.

"Sure, it'll give me some practise for when Neal comes at me. Besides, I think you're due some football lessons from your old gramps. Let's just get Neal a safe distance away and move the furniture a bit…" Henry nodded enthusiastically, springing up, ready for action. What neither of them were aware of us they moved the coffee table was Snow and Emma could see everything through the window. The stood in silence, knowing moving furniture could only mean bad things.

"Come back in a few hours?" Emma asked her mom.

"Yup, let's go." Snow replied, as they both turned swiftly on their heels, not wanting to know what was going on in there. Snow rolled her eyes. Boys would be boys.


	16. My baby's baby

My baby's baby

_Elizabeth wanted a oneshot of the Emma on her wedding day telling Snow she was pregnant with a little girl. I know you specifically requested Captain Swan, but I'm going to try and steer clear of all Emma related ships in this fic- as if I wrote a CS one I would have to take all requests from all Emma ships and I would be rubbish at writing some of them! So, hope you like it anyway ^^ _

Snow was practically floating through the house with excitement and pride. Today was the day her daughter was getting married! In the Charming family household, everyone was busy. David, Henry and baby Neal were in Snow and David's room getting ready together. Snow had gotten up two hours earlier than everyone else (including Emma) to make sure she was the first ready and able to help where needed. She made her way along to Emma's room to see how she was doing. Red was due in an hour and a half to do her makeup, Snow insisted on doing Emma's hair.

She knocked lightly on the door before peaking her head in.

"Hey," She said, barely containing her excitement. "Can I come in?" Emma nodded. She was just staring at her dress- a gown fit for back home- lovingly. Snow came over and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's beautiful. There's only one thing that'll make it even more beautiful, you wearing it." Snow said. Emma gave a light chuckle. Snow frowned, she wasn't sure the chuckle sounded happy at all. She looked at Emma's face closer. She was a lot paler than normal. She looked down to see her wringing her hands together too. Emma could feel her mother's eyes on her. She had to tell her now.

"I need to tell you something." Emma said quietly. Snow was worried, this wasn't like Emma.

"What's wrong honey? Is it nerves?" Emma shook her head.

"No. Not nerves. It's just that, well…you see…I'm-I'm pregnant." Emma stuttered. Snow gasped in pleasant surprise. She gave Emma a delighted smile.

"You're going to have another baby? Emma, that's wonderful!" Snow wrapped Emma in a massive hug. When she pulled back she looked at Emma's stomach with awe. Emma rolled her eyes playfully, knowing what her mother wanted to do. She took Snow's hands and pressed them against her stomach. Snow now had tears in her eyes.

"My grandbaby's in there." She said lovingly. She lightly stroked her thumb against Emma's still flat stomach. "Hi baby," She whispered. "I'm your nana- mommy's mommy. I'm so happy to hear about you…" 

"Mom," Emma interrupted, with a chuckle Snow was delighted to hear sounded much more like her own. "You do know you're just talking to my stomach, right? The baby can't hear you…"

"Hush!" Snow said, focusing on Emma's middle. "Mommy just doesn't understand the connection nana has with my little grandbaby, does she?" Snow cooed.

"Actually," Emma interrupted. "It's your granddaughter." Snow gave Emma a confused look. It was far too early in her pregnancy to know the gender! "I found your necklace." Emma said, answering her look. "The one you used to find out that I was a girl? I found it in your room and it told me I'm having a little girl." Snow was having to fight very hard to stop the tears come crashing down and ruining her makeup. "Please, don't tell anyone just yet." Emma asked her. "I don't want to have to deal with the added attention and questions today. You can tell dad, but please, nobody else." Snow smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Emma's forehead.

"I promise." She assured her. She was still beaming. "My little girl's little girl." She said with awe. "My baby's baby."


	17. My baby's baby- part two

My baby's baby- part two

_A few people wanted a oneshot of Emma and David talking about her being pregnant. A couple of notes:_

_Emily: I already have a oneshot of Emma giving birth called "The birth part 2", sorry, for various reasons I won't redo a story I've already written _

_Guest: Sorry you find the Emma/Snow stuff repetitive, but I am sticking with writing whatever people ask me to. I know you said about another story about the boys but I'd need a specific idea _

Emma relaxed into the safety that was her father's arms. They'd had their father/daughter dance over an hour ago (with Snow blubbering in the corner). Now she was just enjoying the moment.

"So," David said gently as they twirled around the dance floor, the noise giving great cover. "Your mother tells me you're making a grandfather out of me again?" Emma's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Um, yeah. Looks like it." She replied. The music conveniently gave David the excuse to pick Emma up and spin her around.

"Emma, that's fantastic!" He said with a giant grin.

"Keep your voice down!" Emma panicked. "I don't want anyone to know just yet. Then people think its ok to randomly stroke your belly like you're a magic lamp." Emma grumbled. David chuckled before giving his puppy dog pout.

"I don't count as random, do I? I just want to say hi to my granddaughter." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least wait until she makes her appearance obvious?" David chuckled.

"Deal." Emma gave a great sigh.

"I'm going to be fat all over again!" She moaned. She grimaced as she thought of the pain her mother had went through in the last month or so with her brother. David rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you women? You won't be _fat _you'll be _pregnant_!" Emma gave a similar eye roll in return.

"No uterus, no opinion." She grumbled. David reached up and stroked her cheek.

"No matter how big you get with pregnancy, you'll still be beautiful. My beautiful daughter." Emma's cheeks flushed even pinker.

"Thank, dad." She whispered back. David pulled Emma into a warm hug.

"Any time, my baby, any time."


	18. Date

Date

_A guest wanted a oneshot of Snow and David on their first post-baby date. I've used a bit of creative licence to make it AU- so this will be their first post-baby date in the Enchanted Forest after Emma is born._

"Snow would you relax?" David chuckled. "Emma's fine. Johanna will take good care of her. She raised you just fine, so trust her with our daughter."

"I know." Snow sighed. "But there's so many things that could go wrong! Regina's still out there. What if she knows we're gone and goes for Emma? Or what if we miss something David! Her first smile…" Snow trailed off giving a sad little pout. David gently reached over and stroked her cheek.

"We're not going to miss anything. We're only going to be gone for a couple of hours. Regina can't get through Blue's spells. You know that. Now please, _relax_. You need to get used to being away from Emma for little bits of time. You can't be with her 24/7, it's one of the major downsides to royal parenting. But you were just fine, weren't you? The same thing will have happened to you with your parents and you turned out alright. So please, just enjoy the break?" Snow let out a reluctant huff. "Fine. But only for you… and if you take all the turns with Emma tonight." David chuckled again.

"Fine, deal." Snow grinned in triumph, settling into David's side. She was now able to enjoy the peaceful meadow setting that was so familiar to her. David wrapped his arms around her snugly. The sun was shining, but with a light breeze drifting by to keep them cool. He picked up a dandelion and placed it in Snow's hair, causing her to giggle like it did the first time.

"A pretty flower for an…"

"Extra pretty girl. Yes, I remember." Snow said, grinning at him.

"You could have at least pretended for me! Oh well, maybe this will be more of a surprise…" He got up from the grass and walked back over to the horse, taking the bag he'd placed on him earlier and bringing it back over.

"A picnic, complete with all your favourites. Minus the pickles on the sandwich- I know you've gone off them a bit since Emma insisted you had them with every meal." He said with a grin. Snow smiled gratefully. She was taken aback by how much thought he'd clearly put into the picnic. Everything she loved was in there. She leaned over and kissed him.

"This is just so… perfect." She said happily. David reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Well it had to be. You're the most perfect woman ever, so it had to be something special! Especially after you gave me the best gift I could have ever asked for- our baby girl."

"Speaking of which…" Snow said cautiously. David rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I give up. Just ten minutes and then we leave. But now we're back to half and half on Emma duty tonight." Snow kissed his cheek.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." She agreed. She settled back against her husband. Yes, it was going to be shorter than intended, but she was going to enjoy every second of this date with David. She would always treasure every moment she got with him.


	19. What I realise now

What I realise now

_Julia wanted a oneshot of Snow and Emma talking about Emma wanting to leave for New York. _

"Mom?" A voice came from the door. Snow looked up, her heart still leaping for joy at the sound of that title- "mom". It could only come from one person to her just now- her daughter. She smiled at Emma.

"Hey honey." She said brightly. "Can I help you with something?" Emma came from the doorway into the room. Snow could tell from the way she had her sleeves down over her hands that she was nervous about something. Snow moved to give her full attention- this must be serious. Emma sat down on the armchair opposite where her mom was sitting.

"I just, well, there were things I never got to say at the diner after I came back from the past." Emma started. She looked down at the carpet, shame stopping her from looking her eye to eye. "I've put you through a lot since this curse broke. I've never really stopped to think how my decisions might make you feel. And when I came back to Storybrooke this time and basically said I was only staying to undo the curse and then go back to New York… I can't imagine how much I hurt you. I was just being selfish. You only ever wanted to have me in your life, and I've gone about making it as tricky as possible for you. What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry." Emma said, feeling the tears building up behind her eyes. Snow could feel her heart melting. She hated seeing either of her children cry. She got up from where she had been sitting and sat on the arm of Emma's chair. She pulled Emma into a comforting hug and began stroking through her hair.

"You were only ever doing what you thought best…"

"Don't!" Emma interrupted, the tears now freely flowing. "Please, don't try to defend me, mom. What I did was selfish. I wasn't doing what was best. I was doing what was easiest. Easiest to run away and not have to deal with my problems. Pretend that I'm still just Emma, who can keep her walls up without someone who cares enough to tear them down." Emma stopped as the sobbing became too much for her to talk. Snow sat quietly, rubbing Emma's back. When she calmed down, Snow began to talk.

"What I said," Snow said quietly. "was you were doing what you _thought _was best. Sometimes what we think is best isn't actually best. But I don't believe for a moment Emma that you were going to New York to upset me. Your situation can't be easy to come to terms with. You spent your whole life with no parents, and then you find them and they're not exactly traditional. It can't be easy for you to work out, honey. But don't worry, we're going to get there." Snow assured her. Emma nodded, her head resting against Snow's shoulder. Snow bent down and kissed Emma's head. "Coco?" She offered. Emma nodded. Snow got up from the arm and headed to the kitchen to make the hot coco. "By the way Emma." She said before leaving.

"I'm glad you're staying. This family wouldn't be complete without you and Henry. We need our troublemakers."


	20. Birthday boy's breakfast

Birthday boy's breakfast

_bluerose921 wanted a oneshot of someone's birthday. _

"Good morning!" Snow said in a singsong voice as she entered her room with a tray. "Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy!" She said with a grin as David sat up blearily in the bed. He had a sleepy smile on his face as the tray was set in front of him- coffee, pancakes (with syrup) and scrambled egg. The perfect breakfast.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble…" He said, stroking his wife's cheek. She reached up and squeezed his hand in reply.

"Of course I did! I made you breakfast in bed for both the birthdays you had when we were together back home. Of course, it is a lot easier with electricity." Snow added with a chuckle.

"Even so it's very thoughtful of you. And it smells delicious!" He said, inhaling the intoxicating sent of the pancakes. He took his cutlery in his hands and cut a piece off, eating it. "And it tastes even better." He added. Snow smiled as she reached down and kissed his head.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." She walked to the doorway, and paused, turning around. "There is more, but you'll have to wait a little bit. Until Henry's gone to Regina's and Emma's taken Neal to see his- or technically their- auntie Red." Snow said with a wink before leaving the room, making sure to sway an extra little bit. David grinned as he chewed his next bite of pancake. Looks like he was having tacos for seconds.


	21. Parenting

Parenting

_Crowned tiger wanted a oneshot where Snow and David care for Emma after she exerts herself from using too much magic. _

Snow and David waited in the living room for Regina to "poof back" their daughter. Emma had been having a magic lesson from Regina, and insisted on keeping going despite obviously being passed her breaking point for the day. She's managed to create a glowing orb in her hand, triumphed for a second before fainting, and falling asleep. Regina didn't have the strength to carry Emma to her car, and didn't want to have to deal with her waking up in a grouchy mood so just called Snow and told her the situation, telling her she'd appear with Emma in their living room in a few moments.

Sure enough, a purple smoke entered the room and when it cleared Regina was visible, supporting Emma by her shoulders. David immediately came over and scooped Emma into his arms.

"Thanks Regina." Snow said gratefully. "This saved her getting woken during a car journey." Regina nodded.

"You're welcome. When she wakes up, I'd imagine she'll have quite a headache. There's also a chance she'll be sick so I'd have a bucket on standby. Basically, it'll be like she's got a hangover." Regina informed them. "I'd best go straight back. Henry will be home from school soon and he doesn't have his key." Regina looked at the- for now- still sleeping Emma and grimaced. To her, Emma was a nuisance enough when she was well. She imagined she's be quite the extra pain in the neck when sick. "Good luck." She added, before disappearing again. Snow turned to David, who still had Emma settled in his arms.

"It'll be easier if you take her to our room. It means not risking her waking from being carried up the stairs." Snow explained. David nodded, and did as his wife said. Snow came into the room a few minutes later with the bucket Regina suggested and sat on the free side of the bed. All they could do now was wait.

About an hour later, Snow's head turned to where Emma was when she heard a faint groan. Sure enough, Emma was waking up.

Emma squinted in pain at even the dull light of the dimly lit room (Snow knew it would be best to keep the room fairly dark). She panicked for a moment, not knowing where she was. Last thing she remembered she was in Regina's house. She's made a glowing thing and was pretty proud of herself…then nothing. She tried to sit up, but felt a hand on either shoulder push her down again.

"It's ok." A familiar voice whispered. "You're back home, Regina brought you here." Emma squinted to where the voice came from to see her mom. She turned to see her dad on the other side and relaxed a little. Her head was killing her. It was just so bad that… that… David could see Emma retching and quickly put the bucket under her mouth. Emma wasted no time in emptying her guts into the bucket. Snow held Emma's hair back for her with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. When she was done, Snow took the bucket from her.

"I'll go clean this out and get you some water." Snow whispered. Emma tried to sit up again, embarrassed.

"Please don't." She protested. "I can do it myself." David gently got Emma lying down again.

"Let us take care of you." He said quietly. "It is our job, after all."

"But Neal…"

"Is asleep in his crib. It's your turn to get some TLC. Suck it up." David said with a smile. Emma tried to roll her eyes, but winced at the slight pain it caused her. Had it not hurt her, David would have considered that a victory.

Snow came in a moment later. She handed David the now clean bucket and held the straw from the glass of water to Emma's mouth.

"Small sips." She whispered. Emma just looked at her, bemused.

"Really?" She groaned. Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. You need to stay hydrated and if you sit up you'll be sick again so this is the way it's happening. Like it or lump it Emma." Realising she had no choice, Emma reluctantly drank the water. She scrunched up her face when she realised it tasted weird. "I crushed up the pain meds and put them right in the water." Snow explained. "Again, so you don't have to sit up." Emma made a noise of disgust, but drank anyway. She needed the pain relief. When she'd had all she could drink, Snow took the glass away and put it on the bedside table and David pulled the covers around Emma.

"Ok. Now you need to rest and let your body recover. It's not used to using magic, you need to be more careful, Em." David scolded lightly.

"Please, save the lectures." Emma begged. "My head's still pounding." David leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Even more reason to try and get some sleep. It'll help." He got up from the chair and Snow got up from the bed.

"Call us back if you wake and need anything." Snow whispered as they tiptoed to the door.

"Wait." Emma called. They both turned round. Emma looked away from them. "Will you stay?" She mumbled. Snow and David smiled at each other as they made their way back to where they had been moments before. Feeling better, Emma settled back properly against the pillows and closed her eyes. Now she could try and sleep.


	22. Shopping trip

Shopping trip

_AnonymouslyUnknowlyWriter_ _wanted a oneshot of Snow and Emma spending the day together. _

"Honestly, mom. The clothes I have are just _fine_!" Emma tried one last time. Snow simply ignored her, searching through the clothing wrack. Winter was fast approaching Storybrooke, and with most of Emma's winter clothes still in New York (she didn't want to go back and get them) Snow felt she could do with some warmer garments.

"Here," Snow said, holding out a simple black jacket with a fluffy hood. "Try this one on. It would do nicely at keeping you warm and dry." Emma just looked at the jacket with disgust. Fluffy hood, really? Snow sighed in frustration. That was the third jacket Emma had turned her nose up at. "Emma," Snow said, trying to stay calm. "If you do not either accept one of the jackets I give you or pick one for yourself, I am going to have Blue come and glue an outfit onto you. Is that clear?" Snow said in her no nonsense voice. Emma tried to act like she couldn't care less, but the slight widening of her eyes gave it away.

"Fine." Emma snapped. She searched through another rack of jackets and found one that she felt she could wear without feeling stupid at least. She flung it in the basket along with the few other clothes Snow had managed to convince Emma into letting her get for her. Despite herself, Snow couldn't help but give a small laugh. Emma looked over to her.

"What, exactly, about this situation is funny?!" She asked, completely failing to see any humour in it. Snow smiled over to her.

"It's nothing really." She began. "It's just, I can imagine so much better now how things would have been had we raised you back home. You would have been a _nightmare _for ball gown fittings, wouldn't you?" Emma, now picturing what her mom was, smiled too.

"Well, I can't say I would have made things easy for you. But if food was promised afterwards I would have been willing to cooperate." Emma said with a cheeky grin. Snow rolled her eyes, taking the hint.

"Well, how about we get these and then go for a quick lunch break. We can finish off afterwards." Emma came over and looped her arm with her mother's.

"What a fabulous idea, mom!"


	23. Back to the way things should be

Back to the way things should be

_Nan119_ _wanted a oneshot of Emma talking with her parents about seeing them fall in love. _

Emma watched from the opposite booth at Granny's as her parents sat together. Her dad had his arm wrapped securely around her mother's shoulders. She snuggled into his side, as though she was almost meant to be there.

Snow could sense somebody's eyes on them. She casually glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her daughter with a funny smile on her face. She shifted round in the booth.

"You ok, sweetie?" Snow asked. Emma shook her head, seemingly only just aware that she'd been staring at them. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. David now looked at Emma too, wondering what was going on. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just nice seeing you like this again. Together." Both Snow and David looked back at her, confused.

"We haven't been fighting Em, what do you mean seeing us like this again?" David asked her.

"Well last time I saw you properly you were only just beginning to fall for each other. I left just as I knew everything was back on track." Emma explained. She giggled. "You two really were playing hard to get, weren't you?"

"Well in fairness I was kind of engaged." David said in his defence.

"And as far as I knew at the time he was the son of one of Regina's allies. And Regina and I weren't really on speaking terms at the time." Snow added in her own defence. David looked down at her.

"You scarred me for life!" He teased. Both Snow and Emma rolled their eyes.

"In mom's defence dad, you were trying to kidnap her." Snow shot David a smug smile.

"Oh, playing mommy's girl, are we? In case you've forgotten, princess, that was because she'd stolen my mother's ring." David pointed out. At this, Snow held out her hand and examined the ring on her finger.

"Well I always knew it suited me better." She said with a cheeky grin. She looked over to Emma and winked, making Emma laugh again. David put his free arm on the table and rested his chin on it.

"I think I'm being ganged up on by my wife and Hans Solo's wife." He mumbled.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Emma said, raising her eyebrow. David shook his head.

"Nope. And remember, your already Hans Solo's wife. Can't go after anyone else. Ever." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who went after Snow White whilst engaged to Midas's daughter?"

"And aren't you glad I did?" Emma's grin returned to her face.

"Yeah, I suppose I am."


	24. Family forest

Family forest

_This is just a oneshot I've wanted to write for ages. Don't worry, it's a one off, I'm still taking requests! This is basically Henry talking his class through his family tree- well, it's more like a family forest in his case- hope you enjoy! Although, could be a little confusing… _

"And next to share their family tree with us is… Henry." The teacher called out to the class. Henry grimaced as he got up from his desk. This was bound to get confusing.

"I don't actually have a proper family tree diagram to show you." He told the class, as he plugged his USB pen into the computer. "You'll see why once I'm done. Instead, I have a series of pictures of me with each person I'm talking about. If I don't have a picture I've used one from my book." He told them as the first picture came up on the Smartboard. It was an old picture of Henry being held by Regina.

"I thought we'd start with my adoptive family. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. But I was immediately put up for adoption. I was adopted by my mom, Regina Mills, in Boston before being brought back home to Storybrooke where I've lived for most of my life. I don't have an adoptive father, well yet anyway. My mom now has a boyfriend, Robin Hood, who has a son Roland who could become my stepdad and stepbrother. But Robin's first wife and Roland's mom Marion has been brought back from the past and Robin thought she was dead so he's a bit confused as to who he wants to be with… but that's another story." The screen changed to a picture from the book of Cora. "This is Regina's mom, Cora. Although she was in town briefly I don't have a picture of her because she's kind of evil. She was killed by a combination of my mom Regina by accident, and my birth mom's mom after being manipulated by my dad's dad. Again, another story." Next up came a picture of the wicked witch of the west from the movie. "Sorry, she wasn't in the book and again, too evil for me to get a picture of when she was in town. You know who this is based on. I'm sure you saw her. Zelena, the wicked witch of the west, was my mom's half-sister." Next up came a picture from the book of Regina's dad. "This is Prince Henry, who I was named after. My mom's dad. He died years before I was born. He was killed because my mom needed the heart of the person she loved most to complete the curse that sent everyone here. And since her mom had killed her boyfriend, the stable boy Daniel thanks to my birth mom's mom not keeping a secret her dad was now the person she loved most. Then again, if Daniel was still alive the curse wouldn't have been cast… sorry, off track again. The only other things I know about my adoptive family are Cora's dad was a drunken miller and Henry's dad was a mean king."

Henry took a deep breath as he prepared for the second part of his three part family tree. He had a quick glance at his class to see that they were already a little confused. Things weren't going to get any clearer.

"Next," Henry began. "I'll talk about my dad's family." A picture of Henry and Neal in New York came up on the screen. "This is one of the few pictures of me and my dad that I have. I didn't get to know him for very long because he didn't know I existed till we found him when I was ten. He kind of abandoned my mom but that's a long story. He died bringing his dad back from the dead because we needed him to help stop Zelena. Speaking of my dad's dad, this is him and his wife." A picture of Rumple and Belle was up next. Rumple looked very much like he was being forced into this. "My dad's dad is Rumplestiltskin, or the dark one. I know most of you will have had bad experiences with him, but he's an alright grandpa, honest. Well, once he gets over the whole "you're the kid who'll bring me my doom thing" anyway. And that's his wife Belle. She's real nice. They got together after grandpa forced her to be his servant and they fell in love. So if Belle's my step-grandma that makes her dad Maurice my step great-grandpa." A picture of Maurice came up that looked like he didn't even know it was being taken. A picture of Peter Pan from the book came up. "This is my grandpa's dad, Peter Pan or the pied piper. Again, too evil for a real picture to be taken. He actually abandoned my grandpa to be raised by two old women so he could live forever. We met after my dad's old fiancé Tamara and her secret boyfriend kidnapped me and took me there because he needed my heart. It all turned out ok though. One last person in my dad's family to talk about…" Hook's drawing of Milah came up on the screen. "His mom, Milah. This was drawn by her boyfriend before she died, Captain Hook, aka Killian Jones. We'll come back to him a little later though. Milah was killed by my grandpa for abandoning my dad and him to be with Hook. That's how Killian lost his hand and became known as Hook. They fought for quite a long time, but they're ok now though. Last part now."

Henry looked up to see that not even the teacher seemed to be following him properly. He was quite grateful he just had him mom's family to talk about now. The first picture was Henry and Emma.

"This is me and my birth mom, Emma. She put me up for adoption because she didn't have my dad to help her and didn't want me to go through the foster system like she did. She thought she'd been completely abandoned and unloved, she didn't know she'd been sent through a portal to another world to escape the curse my adoptive mom cast." Next came a picture of an awkward looking Hook. "I told you we'd get back to this guy. Captain Hook, or Killian Jones, is now my mom's boyfriend. Much like my great grandpa, grandpa and dad, he spent a lot of time in Neverland meaning he didn't age so that's how he's ended up with my mom." A picture of Snow and David was next to come up. "These are my mom's parents- Snow White and Prince Charming…or Prince David or Prince James depending on how you look at it. Yes, they're the same age as my mom because as with everyone else in the curse they didn't age until I brought Emma to Storybrooke." A picture from the book of Leopald and Eva was next. "These are my grandma's parents- King Leopald and Queen Eva. They both died years ago too. Eva was first to die. She was poisoned by Cora, so Leopald would look for a new wife to be a mother figure to my grandma. She wanted that so Regina would become queen. Yes, my adoptive mom Regina. So as well as being my adoptive mom she's also technically my step great-grandma. Leopald was killed by Regina so she could be queen and kill Snow White for being the cause of Daniel's death. Again, they've made up now." Next came a drawing of Ruth. "This is my grandpa David's mom Ruth. She was killed by a poisoned arrow. She could have been saved by magical water, but she gave it secretly to my grandma instead so a curse could be lifted that stopped her having children put on her by King George. He kind of had it in for my grandpa David because…" A picture of George and the real Prince James was next. "My grandpa David had a twin brother. In a deal from my Grandpa Rumple his twin James was given to George and his wife because they couldn't have kids. When James died and George needed a replacement to help his kingdom another deal was made and my grandpa David pretended to be him. Which is how he nearly ended up marrying King Midas's daughter Princess Abigail. So George is kind of my step-grandpa and kind of my great uncle depending on how you look at it. Last picture!" The last picture was one of Henry holding baby deal. "This is me and my uncle Neal, my mom's baby brother. The whole curse thing makes it possible for them to be thirty years apart. He was named after my dad because my dad being a hero brought my mom and I home again." Henry switched off the presentation and took out the USB. "So, that's my family tree… kind of… thanks for listening!" Henry let out a sigh of relief as he went back to his desk. The teacher scribbled a note under Henry's name.

"_Next year, set a limit on amount of relatives._"


	25. Flowers

Flowers

_Sara holliday 7777 wanted a oneshot of the scene of David picking snowbells for Snow, but without Regina there. _

David saw the little flowers just popping up in the dim light of the moon. He smiled, they were perfect. He knew Snow had been worrying about this journey. It could change everything. But it also meant facing something hard- they might need Emma. Not that they didn't want to see their daughter, but they didn't want to rip her life apart. Or the idea of her seeing them and having no idea who they were… David shuddered just thinking about it. He stopped where they flowers were. Snow halted right behind them, confused. Why was he stopping? They didn't really have time to waste. David plucked one of the flowers from the ground and held it to her.

"For luck." He said softly. Snow gave a gentle smile in return, taking the flower that she had been named for.

"Thank you." She said gently. David took a step closer, bridging the small gap between them. He took the flower back off of his wife and placed it in her hair while his free hand rested on her now heavily swollen belly. He reached down and left a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Beautiful." He murmured against her skin. Snow sighed, wishing desperately that they could stay and enjoy the moment a little longer. But alas they could not. She pushed away from him gently.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand. "We have a good witch to see."


	26. Fighting skills

Fighting skills

_Effervescent Dreamer wanted a oneshot of some Snow and Henry bonding. __ This takes place at some point during season 2._

"Grams…" Henry asked tentatively. Snow looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes, Henry?" She asked, smiling at him. Henry gave her a grin Snow knew all too well. A grin she'd seen many times on both her husband and daughter's faces that had obviously been passed to her grandson. A grin Snow knew meant trouble.

"I was just wondering… since it's just you and me around today… how would you feel about teaching me some of the fighting stuff you learned as a bandit?" Henry asked her. Snow visibly relaxed. That was all? She thought he was going to ask her something ridiculous like to drive the truck or something! Snow put down her book.

"Sure honey, I can show you a thing or two." Henry was about to throw his fist in the air in excitement, but then his grandma raised a hand, telling him to listen. "There are rules." She explained. "One, we call both your moms and ask first. Two, we are very careful and three, you only _ever _repeat this if you have to. Don't go around acting tough please." Henry nodded in agreement.

"I'll go call my moms!" He said, rushing off. Snow chuckled slightly. He'd obviously been wanting to ask her this for ages.

Once everything was sorted, Snow and Henry headed out to the garden.

"Ok," Snow said, getting into position. "Come at me little man." She instructed. Henry looked a little confused.

"You want me to tackle you?" He asked. Snow laughed slightly.

"I want you to try." She said. "Trust me, I'll be fine. Now, come on." Doing as his grams instructed, Henry charged for her… and found himself gently lying on the ground.

"How'd you do that?" He asked her, as she gave him a hand up.

"Very simple." She said. She then repeated the steps slowly so he could see what she had done. "Obviously when it's someone actually trying to hurt you, you slam them down with a little more force than I did to you. Do you want to try the steps on me? I won't charge at you, you're not ready to control your strength enough yet." Snow explained. Henry nodded enthusiastically, and repeated what Snow had done.

"Very good Henry!" Snow praised, getting up from the ground.

"I'll show you a few more things, and then it'll just be practise for today."

Snow showed Henry some basic moves she had learned on her time on the run. Then they just went over them. Eventually, they heard footsteps and saw Emma watching them.

"Having fun?" She asked. Henry nodded.

"Yeah! Grandma is so awesome! She can kick butt!" Emma raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"Without her bow and arrow? Sure kid. Beating up eleven year olds is tough work!" Emma teased. Snow held a poker face. Apparently her time in the Enchanted Forest with Snow had taught Emma nothing. Snow bent down and whispered something to Henry. He grinned and nodded, stepping back.

"Ok sweetie." Snow said. She motioned for Emma to come forward. "Come get me." She challenged. Emma just laughed.

"Seriously? Mom, come on, do you know the amount of people I've tackled? It's not fair to you…"

"I'll be fine." Snow told her. "I'll even make sure you don't get hurt." Snow added. That did it for Emma. She charged full pelt at Snow… only like Henry to end up on the ground. Disgruntled, she got herself up… only for Henry to kick her foot from under her and send her tumbling again. This time Snow helped her up.

"There is no way I'm getting beat up by my mom and my kid!" She said, clearly in a huff. Snow and Henry exchanged a high five.

"Believe it sweetie." Snow told her. "Your son learned from the best."


	27. A battle of words

A battle of words

_SaraLovesCastle wanted a oneshot of Neal's first word. _

There had been a lot of tension in the Charming family household over the last few weeks. Neal's babbling was becoming a lot more precise, everyone knew his first word was coming. And the race was on between Snow and David as to which would be said first.

"Technically, you got Emma." David said, folding his arms across his chest. "She said mom in that cave before she said dad. So really, you should be helping me getting him to say dada." Snow just scoffed.

"Not a chance, Charming! Emma saying mom and dad because she thought we were going to die does not count! _Mama'_s little boy knows what to do." Snow said, making sure she directed the mama to Neal.

"Of course he does. Say dada Neal!" David said, tickling his son's stomach. Neal just gave a little laugh, waving his limbs in the air. David couldn't help but sigh. He really thought he would say it that time. Just then, the door opened.

"Only me!" Emma called. "I forgot my phone!"

"It's in here honey!" Snow called back, picking up Emma's cell. Emma came into the living room.

"Thanks mom." She said, taking her phone back. She turned her attention to Neal.

"Hey baby! How's Emma's favourite little bro?" Emma cooed. Neal looked up at her,

"Em-ma" He said happily. Emma blinked in astonishment. Snow and David gasped.

"Did, did he just?" Emma stuttered. Her mom nodded.

"He did." She answered. Emma whooped, picking him up from his high chair.

"That's my boy! Saying your big sis's name as word number two!" Emma turned to Snow and David. "So go on then, who got number one?" She asked.

"You did." They grumbled together. Emma had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the annoyed look on both their faces. She felt pretty grateful she was still their daughter, they could only glower at her. Even so, she felt a quick exit was best.

"So anyway…" she said, handing Neal quickly to her mother. "Thanks for the phone. Call me when you're not in huffs anymore!" She said, leaving the room. Snow and David just looked at each other, astounded.

"Well, there's still word number two…"


	28. Parent's day

Parent's day

_BlueRose921 wanted a oneshot of Mother's or Father's day. _

Thump. Snow looked down at her lap to see what had just been gently thrown onto her lap. She saw a little pink gift back. She looked up to see Emma sliding a blue gift bag over to her dad.

"What's going on?" Snow asked her.

"It's Father's day." Emma explained. Snow gave a small sweetie.

"Uh, sweetie. You know you're only meant to give something to your dad on Father's day, right? Mothers have their own day." Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, thank you for the explanation. But I've decided that because I missed out on getting you each gifts on Mother's day and Father's day over the years you'll each get one on both days till it's made up." David and Snow shared equally baffled looks.

"_You _feel bad about not giving us stuff on Mother's and Father's day?" David asked her. It hadn't escaped Snow and David that they'd missed out on years' worth of Christmases, birthdays, Easters etc., etc… Emma and Henry would both be pleasantly surprised come their next birthdays. They were still King and Queen after all, they had access to large amounts of funds. "Sweetheart, you didn't have to get us anything…" David said, giving Emma a smile. Emma shrugged.

"I wanted to. I may have missed out on drawing cute pictures, trying to be helpful by making breakfast and just making a mess… but I can get you stuff now. Go on them, open them!" Emma pushed. Snow and David each opened their respective bags. Each had a lovely card signed by Emma and with a handprint from Neal as well as a gift. Snow had a Beatles record (she seemed to have quite a fascination with them Emma had noticed), and David had a new gun upholster.

"Oh Emma! You didn't have to!" Snow said, looking happily at her new record. She got up and hugged Emma. "That was very kind of you, honey. Thank you so much." David reached over and kissed Emma's cheek.

"Yes, thank you, sweetheart." He added. Emma went a light shade of pink.

"It was nothing, really." She said, wriggling out from between them. She walked over to the window, her arms crossed across her chest. "It was nice to be able to do. I wish I'd got to do it on a more stable annual basis… but hey." Emma said, shrugging. Snow moved over and squeezed her shoulder.

"We wish you could have too, honey." Snow said quietly. Emma gave an awkward laugh.

"I would have given you quite some time, I imagine." She chuckled. Snow and David exchanged a smile. David rubbed gentle circles on Emma's back.

"With a bandit for a mother, no!" He said sarcastically. Snow shot him one of her looks, to which he gave his charming grin. Earning an eyeroll.

"Not all she is." Emma said quietly. "Being a teen with the fairest of them all as your mom? Oh what fun!" Emma said, only half kidding. She pulled a face, remembering some haircuts, outfits and particularly bad spot outbreaks from her teen years.

"Hey," Snow said, gently grabbing her chin. "Whatever age you were, you would have been beautiful. You would have far beaten me for the "fairest of them all" crown." Snow said. She smiled, as images of what could have been flashed through her head. Emma's first proper ball gown, the different things Snow could have done with her beautiful blonde curls… She took a deep breath to hold it together. She wouldn't cry in front of Emma.

"Hey, I'm just being silly." Emma said. "I'll go get some air… I'm sorry. I hope you like your gifts!" She said, before trying to leave. But Snow gently took her hand.

"It's ok." She assured her. She took Emma over to one of the counter stools and sat her down.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, confused.

"David, stick on my new record." Snow asked. David smiled.

"Of course, sweetie." He said. He thought he knew what was coming. Snow still didn't know she talked in her sleep. She'd been wanting to do this for weeks. Snow quickly left the room, and came back with a brush and a box of hair stuff. She came in just as "I want to hold your hand" started playing.

"What's going on?" Emma repeated. "Seeing as it parent's day shouldn't I be doing things for you?" Snow smiled, starting to brush through Emma's hair.

"You are doing something for me." Snow told her. "You're letting me be a mom." Emma smiled back as David watched the scene, touched. He knew this meant a lot to both of them. He'd make sure he got to do something with Emma before the week was out. But first he had a pirate to scare by showing off how wonderfully his gun fit in his new upholster. Ready just in case he saw any tears in Emma's eyes.


	29. Daddies fight nightmares

Daddies fight nightmares

_Megrye wanted a oneshot of David comforting Emma during a nightmare. _

You can take the boy out of the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy. Even after years of living the royal lifestyle, some old farming habits lingered with David. One of which being an early riser. He set a routine for himself when he woke up at around five am each morning. He'd visit the bathroom, check on Emma and Neal, and return to bed. Sometimes he'd fall back asleep for a couple of hours, sometimes not. But that morning he didn't get that far.

He peaked his head into Emma's room. And what he saw made him frown. Normally, she had her head lolling to the side, peacefully snoring away. But not that morning. Instead, she was curled in a ball. Her face creased with worry. David could hear faint mumbling, so carefully tip toed into the room by her side.

"Always wanted a boy." Emma muttered in her sleep. "He always wanted a boy." David's heart froze, she was talking about him. He'd seen Emma reading the book earlier that day. She must have been reading his and Snow's story. What his mother had told Snow when she gave her the gypsy's necklace, what he'd said when they visited Rumplestiltskin's cell. "He has a baby boy now." Emma continued, her hands clenching the duvet tightly. "Doesn't want me…just like the rest…"

"Oh sweetheart no." David whispered. He reached out and gently massaged the back of her hand until her grip on the duvet loosened. "I was so wrong back then to think like that. You mean just as much to me as Neal does. Nothing can change that, nothing. Just because he's a boy, or because I get to raise him means I love you any less." David reached out and stroked her cheek. He smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to say what he was about to if she was conscious. "You're my girl. My beautiful baby girl." David couldn't help but feel a little shocked as Emma suddenly turned over and grabbed onto his arm with both of her own in her sleep. She settled quickly like that. Feeling touched, David used his free arm to stroke through her hair. "There." He whispered. "You're ok now, aren't you?" He said. He took Emma's peaceful state as a yes. He tried to gently take his arm away, but chuckled at her stubborn little grunt, and how it just made her tighten her grip.

"Alright, I'll stay then. But I'm telling you, you won't like it when you wake up." He said gently. He just settled down and occasionally allowed himself a glance at Emma's sleeping face. She looked happy now, it warmed his heart to know he could do that for her.

Eventually, David could hear Neal's cries start up. He was just about to try and detangle himself from Emma (who never seemed to wake when Neal cried in the morning) when he heard Snow get up. A few minutes later, he heard Snow coming up the stairs. She saw that Emma's door was ajar and popped her head through the gap. She could have cried at the sweetness of the sight. She came fully into the room, rocking a now content Neal as David smiled at her. His eyes were sparkling with pride.

"She was having a nightmare." He explained. "I came in to help, and she decided I wasn't leaving." He added with a soft chuckle. "I'll need to find a way before she wakes up, I don't want her feeling embarrassed." Snow nodded. She went to the free side of the bed.

"Psst, Emma, bacon." She whispered.

"Mmm." Emma murmured in her sleep, before releasing her dad and turning to face Snow, smiling." Snow just looked at David. He got up from where he'd been sitting.

"Can't believe I didn't think of that." He whispered. "What a rooky error." He said with his charming grin. Snow smiled back.

"That's why I'm here, sweetie. We're a team." David wrapped an arm around her, leading her out.

"Indeed we are, my dear. Come on, she'll be wanting bacon when she wakes up now…"


	30. Happy birthday Emma

Happy birthday Emma

_I've had a couple of people ask me for an Emma or Henry birthday so here it is! _

Emma groaned as she felt herself coming to. She never had been a morning person. She opened her eyes, admitting defeat, and blinking up at the ceiling, allowing herself to wake up properly.

"Happy birthday to me." She muttered under her breath. She didn't expect anything, she never had. She only knew today was her birthday because of the cheap card and bar of chocolate her social worker had dropped off every year wherever she was. She tried to push herself up on the bed, but found something weighing down the quilt which made it hard to move her legs. She looked down and gasped. There was what looked like a mountain of gifts on her bed. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before looking back again. Nope, it was certainly real. Then, her door opened.

"Happy birthday to you," Her mom started, carrying in a tray of food.

"Happy birthday to you," Her dad continued, carrying in a glass of orange juice in one hand and Neal in his other arm.

"Happy birthday dear mo-om." Henry added, carrying in a breakfast muffin with a lit candle stuck into it.

"Happy birthday to you!" They all sang together, crowding round her bed. Snow sat on the spare side of the bed once she'd placed the tray on Emma's lap and the things David and Henry had carried had been added. Henry sat at the foot of the bed and David pulled over a chair and gently cradled Neal in his arms. Emma was in complete shock. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

"Make a wish, sweetheart." Snow prompted, nodding to the muffin. Emma pulled herself back together slightly to blow out the candle, causing the others to burst into applause.

"Happy birthday, honey." David said, pressing a small kiss to the side of her head. Emma's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You- you knew?" She asked. Snow gave a light chuckle.

"Well of course we knew! I'm hardly likely to forget your birth, am I?" Snow said raising an eyebrow. "There were no painkillers back home, and you weren't small…"

"Oh this breakfast looks lovely!" Emma diverted. She was _not _going to have that conversation.

"Never mind the breakfast!" Henry said impatiently. "You need to open your presents! Start with mine, mom!" All three adults laughed.

"I need to eat this, kid, or it'll get cold. I'll open the presents straight after, ok? And I'll start with yours. But all of you, you really didn't need to get me anything…"

"Hush," Snow said grabbing a forkful of scrambled eggs and shoving it in her mouth to stop her from talking. "Of course we did! You don't think I was going to miss twenty eight of my daughter's birthdays and then not go all out?" Snow teased. Emma rolled her eyes, swallowing the eggs.

"Ok, ok. I won't complain. Don't want you to choke me…" Snow gave a near identical eye roll.

"And that won't be your only cake today. It's just the starter. We have a lot of birthday cakes to make up for so there'll be one at lunch and then one at the party tonight." Snow said, in a matter of fact tone. Emma's eyes widened in horror.

"A party? Oh guys that's really kind but I'm not really…"

"Going to have a choice." David butted in. "Again, we missed out on a lot of birthday parties. Don't worry, it'll just be a relatively small affair at Granny's." David assured her. Emma relaxed slightly, and continued to eat her breakfast.

When she had finished, she started with opening her gifts. Starting with the one from Henry, as promised.

"Aww, thanks kid!" Emma said, touched as she held the keyring lovingly.

"I made it myself in school." He said proudly. Emma pulled him over and kissed his head.

"I love it." She said happily. "I'll attach it as soon as I'm out of bed."

Emma continued to open the mountain of presents from her parents (and a couple from her brother apparently). She couldn't get over how much thought and effort they'd put into all of the gifts.

"These are amazing." Emma said quietly. Snow reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You deserved it." Snow suddenly got up from the bed. "There's one more present left to give." Snow said, to the side of Emma's wardrobe. She took something hanging there and brought it out. Emma gasped. It was a ball gown. One of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen.

"We decided tonight should be a proper ball." Snow explained. "We can have this altered quickly before tonight if need be, but I think it'll fit just fine. I have a pretty good eye." Snow said with a grin. Emma smiled back, touched. She looked carefully at the dress.

"You know," She began. "I've never worn a dress like that before. I'll need some help getting into it. Think you would give me a hand when needed, mom?" Emma asked her. Snow nearly burst into tears.

"I'd love to." She told her. David got up and patted Henry's shoulder.

"Take your mom's tray, buddy." He told him. "I suggest we get out of here before things get really girly!"


	31. Runaway

Runaway

_Carly asked for a oneshot of a mother/daughter fight._

The crying. The constant night time crying. Emma opened her bloodshot eyes and rolled over to check her clock. It was three twenty two am. She groaned, grabbed a pillow from behind her and slammed it over her ear. She loved her little brother, but this was getting ridiculous! It had gotten so bad that she'd decided it was better for Henry just now to stay with Regina. Now she was alone with the relentless wailing. What made it worse was things were changing in the town. They were trying to re-create the system they had back home in the Enchanted Forest. Which meant Snow and David were involved in a lot of meetings, and Emma's offer to babysit "whenever" was being heavily abused. So she had been told there was a meeting tomorrow morning, and she'd need to be ready for seven to allow them to leave.

Emma tried in vain for several hours to sleep again. But every time she did Neal decided to start crying again. When she did manage to drift off for a couple of hours, her alarm woke her all too soon. She grouchily switched it off and slumped into the shower.

Half an hour later, Emma came down the stairs, trying to hide her mood as best as possible. Snow and David smiled when they saw her.

"Neal's in his crib." Snow told her, as David helped her with her jacket. "He didn't sleep much last night so I suspect he'll be no trouble for you."

"Ok." Emma replied simply, sitting down on the couch.

"We should be home by two. There's bread and ham in the kitchen so just make yourself a sandwich or something." Snow instructed.

"Right." Emma sighed. Snow could tell something wasn't right with Emma, but she didn't have the time to push her right now. They had to get to the meeting. As soon as the David shut his car door, Neal started wailing again. Emma groaned, running a hand down her face. "I'm coming, kid!" She called, slowly getting up.

Emma didn't have time to make herself lunch. Neal was clearly having a bad day. She couldn't put him down for two minutes without him starting again. She couldn't wait for her parents to get home so she could go to the station and nap. She could not have felt more relieved when she heard the car pull up at three.

"Better late than never, ay?" Emma muttered to her brother, as she bounced him. More gently than she had earlier, after he'd puked on her…twice.

When her parents came in, Emma practically tossed Neal into her mother's arms.

"Hope your meeting went well." Emma said, grabbing her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Actually Emma," David said, freezing Emma on the spot with her hand closed around the door handle. "Things didn't go so smoothly today. This is only a break. We'd appreciate it if you would watch Neal while we try and sort things out in a few hours…"

"Are you kidding?" Emma snapped.

"Emma." Snow said, shocked at her tone. "It's not like we want to leave you like this…"

"Oh really?" Snow snapped. "You dump me before I'm even an hour old and now I'm stuck here babysitting my own damn replacement? Hell no, watch your own kid." Emma spat, storming out.

"Emma wait!" Snow called.

"Don't bother!" Emma yelled, getting into the cruiser. "Go look after your real kid!" Then she was speeding off. Just as she did, Neal started crying. Snow sighed, looking outside, torn.

"I'll get him." David told Snow. "You go find Emma."

"Thanks." Snow said, putting her jacket back on. "I'll call you when I find her. Or you call me if she comes home." Snow assured and told him, rushing over to the truck.

"Emma!" Snow yelled, her voice going croaky. She'd been calling out for Emma for four hours now. It was getting dark, and she still hadn't found Emma. She'd called Red to check the beach, and the dwarves to check the nooks and crannies while she roamed the woods. "Emma!" She yelled again. She paused, was that someone moving. She brought out her torch and searched the forest floor. She sighed, she'd found her. Emma was sitting on the forest floor, and had clearly been trying to scurry away from Snow. Snow walked over to her. Although she was relieved to have found her, she was furious at the same time. Emma looked up at her mother and sighed. Caught.

"Can you get up?" Snow asked grouchily. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sure mom. I thought I'd just sit here for fun." She replied sarcastically. Snow held out her hand, which Emma reluctantly took. Snow then pulled her up harder than was necessary. Emma didn't react, feeling now wasn't the time.

"Can you walk?" Snow grumbled. Emma nodded. "Good. It's probably just a sprain then." Snow said, supporting her back to the truck and helping her in. "Where's the cruiser? Someone will have to pick that up." Snow asked coolly. Emma shrugged.

"I'm not sure where now. I left it at the edge of the forest. I just wanted some space." Emma told her as Snow started moving, after texting everyone to let them know she'd found Emma.

"I tried to call you at least ten times." Snow said with a cold tone. Emma looked out the window.

"I needed some space." Emma replied quietly. Snow didn't reply, she just drove on. Emma gave a great sigh. "Look, I understand that you're mad you missed your meeting but…hey!" Emma finished, after Snow stomped on the brake, halting the car. She whipped round to face Emma.

"You think I'm mad because I missed the meeting?" Snow asked, clearly furious. Emma just looked at her.

"Well, yeah…" She replied. Snow ran a hand through her hair.

"No, Emma, I am not mad because I missed some stupid meeting. I'm mad because my daughter decided to storm off alone where anything could have happened! What if you'd crossed the town line? It's not like I could have found you again!"

"Well I didn't, did I? I was just walking around the woods to clear my head. I still would be if some stupid root hadn't tripped me up…"

"Oh, because that's _much _better!" Snow said, sarcastically. "You went off into the woods alone and unarmed, where anything could have happened! Especially after you hurt yourself! Emma, there are people in this town who would do anything to get to you, or even try to kill you. Did it not even occur to you to call someone once you hurt your ankle?" Snow asked her. Emma shrugged.

"I was fine. I'd have been able to walk by myself in another few minutes…"

"Oh Emma don't talk such rubbish!" Snow snapped. Emma shut up, feeling a little scared. She'd never seen this side of her mom before. "You've got a rather nasty sprain, you can tell by the swelling. And when you get inside the house you're going straight to the couch and I'll get you some frozen peas to put over it. And quite frankly you won't be leaving the house for the next fortnight!" Emma blinked a few times.

"…Have you basically just said you're grounding me for two weeks?" She asked tentatively. Snow's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I suppose I have." She replied.

"So, you're going to 'ground' the thirty year old sheriff? The only police figure in this town?" Emma asked, not believing her mom.

"Your dad can handle things. It's not like you'll be able to move much on that foot. And maybe next time you'll now think before putting your life at risk!" Snow lectured her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'd hardly say my life was at risk." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, so if…let's say George had found you like that, you would have been absolutely fine?" Snow questioned her.

"Oh, and George was just going to be strolling through the woods as a wanted man, was he?"

"Emma, you can bet George will have someone watching each of us twenty four-seven. We're lucky nobody got to you before I did." Snow sighed. "Life isn't just about you anymore, Emma. You have a whole family to think about. A son, parents, a little brother. Can you imagine how we would have felt if we lost you?"

"Pretty irritated you lost your babysitter I'll bet." Emma snapped.

"Enough!" Snow shouted. "I don't like this attitude, Emma. You know very well that you are far more than some babysitter to me. You are my daughter, whom I love very much. Yes, even when you're being unreasonable!" Snow shouted, leaving Emma taken aback. Snow didn't say anything else after that, she just started the car and headed home.

"Couch." She reminded Emma as she helped her out of the car. "For at least two weeks." Emma didn't complain, she didn't want to tick Snow off any more than she already was.


	32. Bickering

Bickering

_Nan199 asked for a oneshot set during the 2 week grounding with David trying to stay out of both his wife and daughter's way._

"I am perfectly capable of making my own breakfast!"

"I'm not saying that you're not- but there's no point in making your ankle worse for the sake of a bit of pride! Now go lie down on the couch- now!"

David could hear the girls from all the way up stairs. He grimaced at his young son.

"Women, huh buddy? Come on, you and me will go out and get some peace…"

"Emma don't be so ridiculous, you can't drive with your ankle still swollen." Snow snapped.

"Quite treating me like a child, your son is right there if you want to baby someone." Emma spat, pointing at Neal in David's arms. David had to bite his tongue to stop him from asking the girls not to involve the baby. He felt that would only make him a target.

"I am not treating you like a baby, you're simply acting like one! If you really must go to the station I'll drive you there and wait with you."

"You're just saying that so that can follow me and snoop. I will get Red to drive me if I-"

"We'll go." David said, getting up with Neal. "I'm depute anyway. Bye." He said quickly, not giving them a chance to start arguing with him.

"Emma, I am not leaving you on the couch all night. You have a perfectly good bed upstairs to sleep in." Snow said, exasperated.

"And I will sleep in it. But I'm not tired yet and I want to finish watching this show." Emma said through gritted teeth. The arguing picked up again. David sighed. This had been continuous, he'd had enough! He marched over to Emma and Snow and picked Emma up from the couch.

"Hey!" She complained. "Put me down!" David ignored her and quickly carried her up to bed. He placed her gently on the bed and went back downstairs. He paused at the doorway to his and Snow's room, to turn and see a stunned looking Snow.

"Good night." Was all he said, before going into the room exhausted.


	33. The Charming gene

The Charming gene

_A guest asked for a oneshot of Henry getting into a fight at school._

_Snowfalls23, I already have a oneshot of that you can read, it's called "Please never let me lose you" ^^_

"Miss Swan, Madam Mayor?" The receptionist called. Both women looked up, having never felt so mortified in their lives. "Mrs Laurence will see you now." They were told. They got up silently, trying to keep their heads down and avoid making eye contact with anyone else as they shuffled into the office.

They only lifted their heads up once inside the small office. They each spied Henry, and both gave him such stern looks that he sunk even lower in his seat. Each mother took a seat either side of the pre-teen.

"So," Regina said coolly. "Fighting?" She asked, no nonsense. The principal nodded seriously.

"Yes, I must admit this is most unlike Henry. We've never had any incidents with him." She told them.

"Do you know what happened?" Emma asked Mrs Laurence. The principal nodded.

"Yes, we have a pretty clear idea. Henry, would you like to tell your moms the story?" She asked him. Henry nodded sheepishly, still looking at the floor.

"Ok." He said quietly. There was a long pause, Regina was just about to prompt Henry to begin when he started talking. "I was walking down the corridor to maths," He mumbled. "When I saw Jason- a son of one of George's knights- picking on Grace- Jefferson's daughter. I went up to him and told him to leave her alone. He just laughed at me and went back to annoying grace… so I tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face."

"Way to go, kid!" Emma said proudly. Both the principal and Regina gave Emma a disapproving look. Henry just looked confused."

"What?" Emma said. "Come on! His grandfather is Prince Charming! It's in his blood to be all heroic." She reasoned. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, look where all the heroics have gotten your father."

"Hey!-"The principal gave a pointed cough, reminding them both why they were here. Emma sighed, and bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from keeping arguing with Regina.

"So," Regina moved on. "What is to happen with Henry?" She asked the principal.

"Well like I said, we've never seen anything like this before from Henry. Due to that, I think just three days of detention will do. Nothing on his permanent record." Regina nodded, getting up.

"Thank you, Mrs Laurence." She then looked at Henry. "You will also be grounded for the next two weekends when you stay with me." She told him. Henry gave a great, heaving sigh. A thought occurred to Emma.

"Wait, what's happening to this Jason kid? Is he getting some sort of punishment for bullying Grace?" She asked.

"Jason's punishment can't be discussed until he comes back from the hospital, Doctor Whale is having to assess to see if his nose is broken or not." Mrs Laurence told Emma, who then clapped Henry on the back.

"That's my boy! If you're gonna do it, do it right." Regina rolled her eyes, and mumbled something under her breath as she stormed out of the room. Why did Henry have to be Emma Swan's son too!


	34. The past can hurt

The past can hurt

_I've had a couple of requests for Emma discussing past abuse with her parents so here it is. Trigger warning of physical abuse being mentioned._

"_Julien Adams has been found guilty of child abuse. The former foster carer was taken into custody in March and has now been sentenced to a minimum of twenty years…_" The news reporter read out. Snow tutted angrily from where she was sitting.

"Outrageous!" She shouted. "Why are people like that monster even allowed to look after children?"

"Agreed." David snarled, curling Neal closer to his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, Snow saw Emma. She turned to get a better look at her. She was pale, her knuckles white with how tightly she was gripping the arms of the chair.

"Sweetheart?" Snow said softly. "Are you ok?" Emma obviously hadn't heard her, she was concentrating too hard on the TV. Snow and David exchanged a concerned glance before Snow got up and walked over to Emma. "Honey?" Snow asked, putting her hand gently on Emma's shoulder. Emma jumped and whipped around, her eyes filled with fear. This concerned Snow even more. "Are you ok? You seem…distressed." Emma just nodded.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "I just was daydreaming, that's all…" She said, looking away. Neither Snow nor David believed for a second that was what was bothering Emma. Snow moved to the other side of the chair and crouched down, so Emma was looking at her again.

"Emma, what is it that's really bothering you?" Snow asked gently. A small staring match began, soon Emma gave in and realised Snow wasn't going to back down. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Emma, you need to speak up." David said gently, as he came closer with Neal. Emma sighed again.

"Julien was one of my foster parents, ok?" She said defensively. Snow brought her hands to her mouth in horror. No. That couldn't be right. She knew Emma hadn't had an easy childhood, but was she really with someone so cruel?

"How long did you have to live with him?" Snow croaked. Emma brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She knew these sort of conversations were going to happen eventually, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

"Nineteen long months." She told them. "From just before I turned eight, till I was about nine and a half. There were four of us when I was there. The state could tell he didn't have enough money coming in to support four of us so I got lucky for once and was the one to leave." Emma explained.

"Did…did he…" David asked, unable to finish his sentence. Emma kept her gaze firmly on her knees.

"Yeah, he would knock us all around." She said quietly. "He knew basic first aid, so any time he went a little too far he could patch us up without us having to go to the hospital and ringing alarm bells."

"A little too far?!" David bellowed. He got up and placed Neal in his Moses basket before pacing the room a few times, trying to calm down. He came back over and placed his hand over Emma's.

"The second he laid a finger on you was the second it went too far." David said sadly. "And I'm sorry you had to go through that." Emma just shrugged.

"I had worse. As long as you stayed out of his way, he was pretty easy to avoid. Others sought you out to beat you. Those were the worst." Snow couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and pulled Emma to her.

"Never again." She mumbled into Emma's hair. "Will somebody treat you like that." Emma didn't respond, she just sat there, numb.

It was Snow who looked up when she heard David moving away. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To get my sword and find that guy." He snarled.

"David." Snow said firmly. "Stop." David stopped where he was and turned to face Snow, a pained expression on his face. "I know you want to hurt him, I do too. But this world is different from our own. We're not the rulers, we can't go swinging swords and shooting arrows. We have to let their law system deal with the situation." David sighed, sitting down.

"Fine. But as soon as he gets out I hunt him down and I kill him."

"No David." Snow told him. "You'd have to beat me to him."


	35. Flirting with the enemy

Flirting with the enemy

_I'm sure someone asked for a oneshot of Charming getting jealous seeing Snow flirt with other men, but I can't find it anywhere! Oh well, I've written this now so if someone did ask for that and I haven't lost my marbles I hope you enjoy :P_

David frowned as he looked through Emma and Hook's new story in Henry's book. He was at the point where Emma was about to go and seduce the old Hook in the bar before going back to the Jolly Roger. What made it worse was it reminded him of a moment early on in his and Snow's relationship thirty years ago…

Snow and David hadn't been seeing each other for very long. In fact, very few people knew they were an item. Their goal for being at this particularly sleazy tavern was to get information on George's plans. They would have to take him out before Regina. They knew a group of his knights would be drinking here tonight. They did not disguise themselves in any way. In fact, they were particularly loud and proud about being such a vile king's men. Snow and David sat together at a table in the corner, covered by hoods so nobody so them- especially together.

"What do we do?" David hissed to her. "We're both so easily recognised!"

"You are." Snow whispered back. She pulled a small vile out from under her cloak and drank it. "Now I'm not." David looked at her, confused.

"You still look like you." He told her.

"Not to them I don't. To them I look like…well, whatever takes their fancy." This confused David even more, until he realised what she meant.

"Oh Snow you're not going to…" But he was too late. She'd got up and sauntered over to their table.

"What are you boys drinking?" She asked in a low voice. David could swear his jaw was going to hit the floor. What was she thinking?! One of the guards grinned, and David did not like the way he looked at Snow.

"The house's finest ale. You up to the challenge, little missy?" He questioned. Snow leaned over and whispered something in his ear, which David definitely did not like.

David sat moodily for hours watching Snow flirt back and forth with the increasingly drunken knights. Eventually, she did return to him.

"I have everything we need." She told him. "Let's go before this potion wears off."

"Fine." He grumbled, getting up. Snow gave him a look.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He grumbled, stomping out. Next time, he thought to himself, he'd be the one asking any questions!


	36. Twister

Twister

_butterflykisses0 set me quite the challenge by asking for a oneshot in which Snow and Charming catch Hook, Emma, Regina and Robin in an awkward situation. I like a challenge, so I thought I'd give this a go. __**I'm not so great at telling where things lie on the ratings line, so I'll be cautionary with this and say it's somewhere about T+ so you have been warned!**_

"Have you got the stew?" Snow asked David as they got out of the car. He nodded.

"Yes love, go on, lead the way."

Emma had finally found an apartment in Storybrooke she approved off and Snow was worried she would be filling herself with junk food, so decided to cook her a stew and bring it over. They made their way up the stairs until they got to number six b, before Snow opened the door.

"Only m- oh my!" She shouted, suddenly alarmed. She quickly shut the door again and turned round to head down the stairs. David noticed her face was bright red.

"Snow, what's going on?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Snow squeaked. "Let's go home."

David was sure he didn't want to know what was going on in there, but he was even surer he didn't want it going on at all.

"I'm coming in!" David warned.

"David!" Snow tried, rushing forward, but it was too late. He'd burst into the room and immediately wanted brain bleach. The furniture had been pushed to the side. There was a twister board set out in the middle of the floor. Hook was sitting on a chair with the twister wheel, grinning sheepishly at him. Regina and Robin were giggling together just off the side of the board. Robin was shirtless. And then, sitting upright in the middle of the board just in her bra and a pair of denim shorts, was Emma. She held her hands up when she saw David.

"Hi daddy!" She said merrily. Snow came in quickly behind him. "And mommy!" Emma said before getting herself into a laughing fit. David looked angrily at Hook.

"All three of them are completely hammered!" He shouted. Hook grinned.

"Well Swan wanted to invite Regina and…blackbird or whatever his name is…round to mend bridges. They were having a lot of wine to try and rid themselves of the awkwardness and I suggested the game. Swan had explained it to me a few nights ago after we tried something a little new… anyway, I suggested adding an extra element.

"So I see." David said through gritted teeth. He held the door open.

"Regina, Robin, out." He told them. "Go sober up before Henry's back from his school trip tomorrow."

"Party pooper!" Emma exclaimed as Regina and Robin gathered their things before swaggering out of the apartment. David turned his attention back to Hook as Snow helped Emma back into her tank top.

"Really? I knew you were a bit of a sleaze Captain, but while she's completely hammered?" David's hand balled into a fist. Killian held up his hand, and hook, in defence.

"Save your punches, mate. You've not got it quite right. Why would I want to do anything while she's this out of it? Where's the fun in that while she can't remember!" David could tell although Hook wasn't completely drunk he'd obviously had something to drink. He wouldn't be quite this open otherwise. "I play the gentleman tomorrow, help her with her hangover and _then _I start to play my cards." Killian said, he grinned, turning to Emma. "I'm thinking we'll leave this board out. Then I'm thinking Swan will be right hand yellow, left hand yellow. Right knee blue, left knee blue. While I'll be right foot red, left foot red." He said, winking at Emma who just giggled. David stepped forward to punch him.

"David, stop!" Snow told him. "He's drunk too, he wouldn't say that in front of you otherwise. Let it go." David reluctantly walked back. He went over to Emma and picked her up.

"Why am I flying?" Emma asked.

"You're staying at ours for the next couple of days. Ain't no way he's looking after your hangover." David said carrying her out the door. Snow gave Killian a very disapproving look.

"What?" He asked. "Would you recommend another combination on the board for Swan and I?" Snow rolled her eyes and followed her husband and daughter out.


	37. Double trouble

Double trouble

_Sorry about the wait folks! You see, my laptop's charger broke, and because it sparked in the shop it was classed as a dangerous product so they had to take my laptop too when they took the charger to try and fix it :(. I don't have my laptop back yet, but I have managed to connect my old laptop to our new router! (It didn't want to play nice for ages). So, I'm back!_

_OnceUponAChloe wanted a oneshot of Snow and Emma both finding out they were pregnant at the same time._

Snow sat just staring at her belly. It had only been three years since she'd last been pregnant. She'd given herself a three decade break the time before. She gently laid a hand on top of her belly. She'd only found out she was pregnant the previous week, but she could swear her belly was already bigger than it should be. Was she just imagining it?

Snow snapped into concentration when she heard one of the floorboards in the hall creak. She turned her head to look to the doorway and found Emma standing there. Snow gave her a smile.

"Hi honey." She greeted her. "Have a bit of a lie in?" Snow asked. She'd assumed Emma had left early to get some errands done, but since she was still in her pyjamas she assumed not. Emma nodded, coming into the room and sitting down.

"Yeah, didn't sleep so well last night." She sighed. Now that Snow could see her properly, she could see the bags under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept properly for more than just the one night. Snow frowned.

"What's the matter?" She asked Emma. Emma shrugged, picking at a loose thread on her pyjama bottoms.

"Oh, because that convinces me there's nothing wrong…"

"I'm pregnant." Emma blurted out. Snow was taken aback, she hadn't expected that. Emma looked up, biting her lip.

"I would have told you when I found out a couple of weeks ago, but I'm still trying to wrap my own head around it." Emma said quietly. Snow's face broke into a smile as she walked over to Emma and sat beside her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Oh Emma, that's wonderful!" She said. Emma chuckled.

"You're happy that I'm making a grandma out of you again while you're still in your thirties? That I'm making your three year old an uncle?" Emma chuckled. Snow then realised, she should probably tell Emma her news too…

"I thought Whale was holding back a laugh…" Snow said quietly, thinking back to when she and David had gone to him to confirm the pregnancy. He seemed like he really wanted to laugh at something. Snow had shrugged it off, not making anything of it. But now she understood. He was laughing because he knew Emma was pregnant too. Emma gave her mom a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Snow smiled sheepishly at Emma.

"Well… I'm going to be having another baby as well." She told Emma. Emma let out a surprised, but happy laugh before pulling her mom back into a hug.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Emma laughed, sitting back against the couch. "I never thought I'd be pregnant at the same time as my mother. We don't have to act like that Steve Martin film do we?" Emma asked, grimacing. Snow laughed.

"No, we don't. Our family is much cooler. And I'm not naming my baby Viktor just because Whale delivered it." Snow added.

"No, if the current trend is anything to go by it could be Graham or Killian… do you just want a list of any boyfriends I've had?" Emma teased. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. I think Snow White is a lovely name for a little girl should you have a girl… just a thought…" Snow said as nonchalantly as possible causing them both to fall into heaps of giggles.

The pair were so busy laughing that they didn't notice David and Henry return from doing the groceries. The boys stared at the two girls, laughing like maniacs on the couch. They then stared at each other, shrugged and walked back outside to get the rest of the bags completely unaware of the situation ahead of them all.


	38. Far too similar

Far too similar

_Ouataholic wanted a oneshot of Emma and Neal bonding in the future when Neal is 10. _

Emma knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away! You've already taken everything fun away!" Came the huffy reply of her ten year old brother.

"It's me kid." Emma called back. "Can I come in?" There was silence for nearly a minute before the quiet little reply.

"Fine." He sighed.

Emma came into her little brother's room and saw him sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. She went over and sat at the end of the bed.

"So," She began. "Mom called me. She told me you got into trouble at school _again _for using magic." Neal just shrugged at her. "Kid, that's not going to help. Why don't you try talking to me instead?"

"You'll just moan at me too." He grumbled.

"What if I promise not to grumble?" Emma bargained. "Will you talk to me then?" Neal's eyes moved up to meet hers.

"Promise?" He asked in a small voice. Emma nodded, marking a cross over where her heart would be. Neal mumbled something into his knees that Emma couldn't make out.

"Sorry bud, I didn't hear that, you'll need to go again." She told him. Neal sighed, looking at his knees.

"I made Mrs Green levitate to the ceiling and then couldn't get her down for ten minutes…and she had a rough landing." Emma couldn't help but let out a massive barking laugh, much to Neal's surprise.

"Emma Ruth it is no laughing matter! Don't think I won't come up there and punish you too!" Snow called from downstairs. Neal grinned at her.

"I didn't know she middle named you too when she was mad with you." He said quietly.

"Yeah," Emma grimaced. "I might not live here anymore but that doesn't stop her being scary when she's mad…don't ever tell her I said that though. She'll use it against me." Emma told her brother. He giggled slightly, but nodded.

"I promise." He told her. Emma smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"That's my little bro…she's kinda right though. Don't get me wrong, I found it hilarious, but maybe something to avoid doing in the future? If you get mad and need to release some magic, I find it much easier to cause a thundercloud. Clichéd maybe, but very effective…and you could always made the lightning strike your teacher's car if she's annoying you." Emma said with a wink. She got up from the bed. "When mom asks what I told you, tell her I gave you a good telling off about why you shouldn't use magic unless needed…"

"Or maybe," A voice came from the door. "Make sure mom isn't standing outside to make sure you're not giving your little brother tips on how to use his magic to be naughty?" Emma stared wide eyed at their mother's fuming expression.

"Gotta go!" She said, before quickly bolting past her. Thank heavens she didn't live there anymore!


	39. The boy who cried magic

The boy who cried magic

_Justices wanted a oneshot of Neal getting lectured by Snow and David, so I've done a prequel to the previous chapter_

Neal slouched on the couch as both his parents stared at him with very stern expressions. He sighed.

"It was an-"

"I do not want to hear the word accident again." Snow snapped. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, regretting snapping at her son. "Neal, that's the third time something like this has happened. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is being called back to the school you used to teach at to be told your son is causing trouble?" Neal looked at the floor, being pretty ashamed with himself.

"No Neal, don't look away." David said sternly. Reluctantly, Neal looked up. His dad didn't even look that mad, just disappointed. "We have discussed this before. You are a prince. You are meant to be an example to the other boys and girls. Instead you're using your magic to upset your teacher. Don't lie, it wasn't an accident. Sure, maybe the first time, but not now. On some level you wanted to upset her, didn't you?" David asked him. Neal shrugged. "Young man, don't make me ask again." David said quietly. Neal gulped, he only sounded that quiet when he was serious.

"Well maybe a little." Neal said in a small voice. "But she wouldn't listen. She kept blaming me for stuff I didn't do. Saying I did it with my magic. It wasn't fair!" Neal said, getting upset.

"Neal, calm down." Snow said, coming over. She remembered all too well the mess that was made last time Neal got angry and his magic burst out. "Can you understand why she would think that? Have you heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?" Neal just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so rude to your mother." David warned him. Neal got up from the couch and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Snow groaned, rubbing her temple. She moved across the room and picked up the phone, dialling the number she needed.

"Hello Emma?" Snow said when her daughter picked up. "I think I could use you at the house right now…"


	40. Old memories

Old memories

_Justices wanted a oneshot of Henry in the future with his own family._

"Don't worry," He assured Grace as she left with their children to visit her father for the day. "I will have that cupboard cleared out by the time you get home…how long do I have again?" He asked. Grace had smiled and kissed his cheek.

"About three to four hours." She had told him before getting in the car and driving off.

Naturally, Henry had put off clearing out the cupboard until he thought he wouldn't be able to get it done on time unless he started right then. He sighed, switching off the tv and slumping over to the cupboard filled with six years' worth of junk.

Every so often he'd smile to himself as he found something that brought back memories. His and Grace's wedding album, Daniel's first train set, Ruth's old favourite book. And then he found the real old memories. A couple of photo albums he'd created years ago. Sure, he could have just stuck with the digital copies and kept them in a folder on his computer, but this felt more personal. The two albums contained years of memories for Henry, ever member of his family was in here somewhere (and that in itself wasn't easy). He gave a sad little smile at a very old picture of him and his dad in New York he'd made Emma take. He touched it gently.

"I hope I've made you proud." He whispered before turning the page. Birthdays, Christmases, everything was in here.

Henry was so busy chuckling at a picture of him and little Neal chasing each other with water guns that he hadn't noticed his family return.

"Don't worry, hmm? I'll sort it, _hmm_?" Grace said as the children ran into the room and hugged their dad, having a look at what he was holding.

"Is that _you_?" Daniel asked, pointing at the picture of Henry and little Neal. Henry smiled and nodded.

"Sure is, bud. See, I was young once!" Grace smiled, now realising why Henry had stopped. She came over and joined the rest of her family. Henry turned the page again, and he kept turning, explaining each photo as he went.

_Hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts for me now would be the time to give them as that's me without any to write :P_


	41. Fixing what she can

Fixing what she can

_Soprano pixie wanted a oneshot of something to do with Emma's baby blanket. I know you gave me 2 suggestions but for your second one Henry would be an adult by that point too :)._

It had been when she was clearing up she'd found it. Emma had been really busy at the station recently, and Snow just wanted to make her life a little easier and tidy her room for her (…truth be told, she also hated the mess). She'd done a spot of ironing and was about to set the clothes in a neat pile inside Emma's wardrobe when she saw it- Emma's baby blanket. She smiled at it, setting the clothes down and picking it up. Snow frowned slightly. Of course, as Mary Margaret she'd seen the blanket, and it seemed awfully familiar even in its raggedy state. But as Snow, the last time she'd seen it, it was brand new. Wrapped snugly around her brand new baby. It just reminded Snow once again how much of a raw deal Emma had received. This blanket should only be beginning to fray ever so slightly. Emma should still be a little girl with her new baby brother, not a thirty year old woman. Snow sighed sadly, tightly clutching the blanket. She couldn't reverse the clock, but she could certainly fix the appearance of the blanket she'd so lovingly made for her daughter. Emma and David wouldn't be back for a good few hours, Neal was settled for his nap and even when he woke would be content on his activity mat with Snow in the room. She would have this done for Emma coming home.

"Back!" Emma called, coming into the house. "Sorry we're a little late, stupid paperwork. David will be in in a second, he's just talking to Grumpy." Emma babbled, coming into the living room. She saw her mom smiling up at her from the couch. "What?" Emma asked. "Has Neal done something new today? Did we miss it?..."

"No, Emma, calm down. Neal's not done anything new today." Snow told her, before patting the space on the couch beside her for Emma to come and sit down. Emma did as her mother asked, curious as to why she was in such a weird move. When she came and sat beside her, she saw her blanket in her mother's hands…but it looked different. She scrunched up her face, trying to work it out.

Snow mistook this for Emma being angry that she had changed her blanket.

"I'm sorry." Snow said, clearly upset. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to do something nice. I- I put it in the wash and then I fixed the ribbon before fixing a few frayed bits…I can try and undo it if you want…" Snow was stopped from picking at the ribbon by Emma's hand on top of hers.

"Please don't." Emma said quietly. Snow was really worried now, was Emma too mad to forgive her? "I love it." Snow felt relief flood through her.

"You do?" She asked, looking up at Emma. Emma nodded, giving her a watery smile.

"Yeah, nobody's ever offered to take care of it before, so I've always had to be pretty careful with it. I didn't really want to wash it unless I had to in case something happened. Thanks, this means a lot." Emma said, reaching over and hugging her mom.

"Any time." Snow told her from over her shoulder.


	42. The burning room

The burning room

_Effervescent Dreamer also wanted a oneshot of Snow and Henry talking in the burning room. So this is set in season 2. _

"Henry!" Snow yelled over the flames. She knew her grandson would be here. She had to talk to him. Had to check that he and David were alright, let them know that both her and Emma were ok.

"Hello?" His voice yelled over the roar of the flames. "Grandma, is that you?" Snow followed his voice until she found him.

"Oh Henry!" She said, relieved to see him. "Are you alright?" She asked, knowing it would be the first thing Emma would like to know. He nodded in response.

"What about you and my mom?" He asked her.

"Yes, we're fine. We're just working out how to get home to you both! We'll be home soon honey, I promise. Your mom misses you."

"I miss her too, both of you. Grandpa does as well. He tried to come through by Jefferson's hat, but George burnt it." Although Snow was angry, she was relieved. What if something had gone wrong and Charming had got stuck here too? Who would look after Henry?

"Tell him not to try anything else, we'll get through to Storybrooke on our own, ok?" Henry nodded. He could feel himself waking up, and Snow could see him fading.

"Tell Emma I love her!" He called.

"I will!" Snow called back, as she was left in the room on her own.


	43. Take your kid to work day

Take your kid to work day

_Justices wanted a oneshot of Neal going with his parents and Emma to "take your kid to work day", I picked my favourite of your suggestions :P . Got a little help from Crowned Tiger on this one (not that they know that…) I pinched her idea of Snow becoming the new mayor of Storybrooke._

"Ok then," Snow said. "So you'll spend the morning with me at my office, and your dad will pick you up at lunch to spend the afternoon with him and Emma at the station, that sound alright?" Neal nodded eagerly. He was getting a free day off school to spend with his parents, awesome! Snow smiled, rustling her young son's hair. "Ok then, let's get going!"

Barely an hour later and Neal was already bored. He sighed loudly. His mom's job was not nearly as fun as he thought it would be being in charge of a whole town. She was the boss; surely she could do more fun things if she wanted to?

"Why don't you help me by organising these books in alphabetical order?" Snow asked. She knew it wasn't very fun, but it was the best she had to offer today. She may be the mayor but she didn't control what day "bring your kid to work day" was held. Neal nodded glumly and set about organising the books.

"Don't worry; we'll stop for lunch soon. I got pizza especially. And then your dad will be here to take you to the station for the afternoon." Neal gave a small smile at that. Surely the station had to be more exciting than this?

As it happened, no. Snow had made David promise not to allow Neal out on calls in case he got hurt, so Emma was the one patrolling Storybrooke (with Red as a replacement officer with her, just because she wanted her son safe didn't mean Snow wanted her daughter out there alone). Sitting in the station with his dad doing paperwork turned out to be just as boring as being at the office with him mom. David had given Neal a little toy police car to keep him occupied, it worked…for about ten minutes. After that, Neal was back to being bored. Next year, he decided, he'd just stay at school.


	44. Mom's real now

Mom's real now

_Effervescent Dreamer wanted a oneshot of Emma telling Snow about a game she played as a child called "make up mom". _

Sometimes it was hard for Emma to watch her mom with Neal. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. In fairness, why shouldn't she be jealous? She surely deserved their mother's love as a child too? She often watched her mom as she cared for Neal, it brought her back to her own childhood. One day, she was so lost in her thoughts watching Snow she didn't notice Snow could see her looking.

"Emma?" Snow asked, snapping Emma back to reality.

"Hmm?" Emma asked, still waking up from her daydream slightly.

"You ok? You seemed awful concentrated." Snow pointed out. Emma's face went a delicate shade of pink, which again didn't go unnoticed by Snow.

"Oh, yeah." Emma spluttered. "Sorry, I'll just go see what Henry's up to…" Emma said, getting up.

"Talk to me." Snow called to her, before Emma left the room. Emma froze on the spot before slowly turning round and facing her mother. "There's something going on in that head of yours." Snow prompted. "What is it?" Emma shrugged before slowly coming back and sitting on the couch.

"It's nothing, really." She muttered. "I'm just being silly." Snow came over and sat beside her, Neal still cradled in her arms.

"It's not silly if something's bothering you." Snow said gently. "I'm your mom, you can talk to me, can't you?" Emma sighed, quietly thinking that was a dirty trick from her mother to get her talking, even if it was working.

"It's just…when I see you with Neal, it reminds me of a game I used to play when I was a little girl." Emma began. Snow waited quietly for Emma to continue. "I called it 'make up mom'. I mainly played it at nights when I felt alone or scared in the dark, but sometimes during the day too. I'd make up a mom that loved me. That cared that I was frightened and wanted to make it better. That wanted to stop the tears by hugs and not by yelling at me to be quiet. It's just seeing you with Neal…it's weird. It's like my game come to life in a way I suppose. But not- not…"

"Not with you?" Snow suggested softly. Emma looked down; unable to say yes, but Snow could tell it's what she was thinking. Snow shifted Neal into one arm and gently made Emma look at her with her free hand.

"No matter how old you are, Emma. You are my daughter. If you need me, I will always be there. If you call me at two in the morning and need me I will be there. Do you understand?" Snow asked. Emma nodded, and Snow leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good." She said. "Just keep getting used to it."


	45. War of the children

War of the children

_OUATlover00 wanted a oneshot of Emma in the future with more kids of her own. Well done to anyone who works out the meanings behind Emma's other children in this. If you've read my story "the birth part two" it should be a little easier! _

"HENRY!" Emma yelled, desperate. Her seventeen year old son came running into the room to see his mom trying to keep his four year old sister and two year old brother apart. "Grab a child, would you?" Henry nodded, picking his brother, Dewey. Emma shot him a small growler picking up her kicking and screaming daughter, Eira. She was much feistier. And very likely to bite and kick whoever was holding her back, which Henry very well knew.

"What is going on?" Emma asked, exasperated. She hadn't had a chance to get an explanation. She just came into the room after hearing a scream, saw the pair knocking lumps out of each other and took action.

"He took my dolly!" Eira yelled, trying to get back to hitting her little brother, but instead her flailing legs were catching her mother.

"Eira kick me one more time and I swear I'll lock all of your toys away for a whole week." Emma hissed through the pain in her shins. Only the threat of losing all her toys was enough to get the little girl to stop her scrambling and calm down a little. "That's better." Emma sighed. She then turned her attention to Dewey, who's bottom lip was quivering as he was held by his big brother. "Dewey," Emma said calmly but sternly. "Is this true? Did you take your sister's dolly?" Dewey looked down, not wanting to answer. "Dewey don't make me ask again young man." Emma warned. The little boy nodded.

"I dust wanted to cuwa." He said, in his little childish voice. Emma's eyes widened. She realised quicker than Eira that that meant Eira's dolly was now somewhere covered in felt tip pen.

"Dewey, you do not take your sister's things. I am not happy about that. We'll talk about it later. For now, I have the perfect solution, you're going to visit grandma, grandpa and uncle Neal." Emma said, motioning for Henry to follow her with Dewey as she carried Eira out to the car. Her parents could deal with the war between her two younger children while she tried to fix Eira's dolly before it was too late!


	46. Close enough

Close enough

_Just a little one I knocked up myself ^^_

It was easy to forget, Snow thought, as she watched her daughter entertain her infant son. That Emma had shared things with her brother. She too had been the source of much joy between her parents. Charming had picked her up and swung her around as Snow yelled out with glee. She too had her up at unusual hours. Whether from causing Snow to puke or from her kicks. She too had been cradled by Snow whilst still inside of her. Snow gently held her arms underneath her swollen stomach wondering what it was going to be like to hold her for the first time. How could she have known how bittersweet that moment was going to be? That it would be the last time she'd hold her infant daughter?

As Snow watched Emma yawned, and in reaction Neal too yawned. She saw Emma give a warm smile, settling her little brother on her chest for a little nap together. Snow decided it was a chance to seize her moment. She went over and took Neal from Emma, setting him in one of her own arms. Before Emma could protest, Snow sat beside her daughter gently moving Emma's head so it rested on her shoulder.

"Let me have this one moment with my kids." Snow said gently. Emma was too tired to argue and simply settled against her mother's shoulder until she fell asleep.

Soon, Snow could feel Emma's head slipping from her shoulder. She carefully as she could with one hand moved so Emma's head was sitting in her lap with Neal still snoozing away in her other arm. Snow sighed peacefully. Looking down at her sleeping daughter it was almost like things were the way they should have been. That Emma was still a little girl with her new baby brother, wanting him to share their mommy. Sadly, that was never meant to be. But this was close enough.


	47. Secret tears

Secret tears

_A guest wanted a oneshot with some daddy Charming in it. I do apologise for my error, I don't normally have Emma call him David, it was just a little slip up which I'll try to not let happen again. However, you made one too in my eyes :P Mary Margaret isn't Emma's mom- Snow is. Sorry, I don't go for this we are both rubbish! *Hides from oncoming angry mobs* This chapter will contain trace elements of Captain Swan to help me write it a little._

_On a lighter note- Wow! Over 200 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review and give prompts for this story. It means a lot :). _

David could hear the little sniffles coming from Emma's old room as he walked along the hall.

"Hello?" He asked. As far as he has known he was the only one in the house. Neal was at school and Snow was spending the day catching up with Red. He'd only popped over very quickly to grab his wallet. The sniffling stopped and he heard a little gasp of surprise followed by complete silence. David opened the door and popped his head through. What he saw was Emma sitting on her old bed, and had obviously been crying for some time.

"Emma?" He asked softly, coming over and sitting beside her. "What's the matter honey?" She quickly wiped her eyes.

"No-nothing!" She stammered. "I'm just being silly. Sorry dad, I'll go back home…"

"It's not silly if it's making you cry like this." David said gently. "And you're not going anywhere until we sort this out. So come on, spit it out." Emma sighed.

"Really, it's nothing. Killian and I had a stupid fight. I over reacted and now he's gone off somewhere and I don't know where he is or if he'll ever come back." This started a fresh round of tears. David put his arm around Emma and pulled her closer.

"It's ok." He said softly. "Every couple has stupid fights. Don't you worry, he'll be back. And he'll be just as sorry as you are." Emma shrugged.

"I'm not so sure, he was pretty mad." She told him.

"I'm sure he was. But that'll pass. He'll realise what an idiot he's being and come back. So if I were you I'd go home and wait for the massive bouquet of flowers he's sure to bring you." David said, gently wiping a stray tear from Emma's cheek. He was rewarded with a watery smile.

"I guess you're right. I'll go home and wash my face first I think. Thanks dad." David leaned over and kissed her hair.

"Any time princess. Now…" He said, getting up.

"When Hook comes home with that bouquet of flowers, don't be surprised if he's limping and has a black eye." Emma's eyes went wide with horror.

"Dad! Wait, where are you going?!" She asked as he left the room.

"To find the pirate! I did warn him what would happen if he ever made my daughter cry!"


	48. Monopoly sucks

Monopoly sucks

_AnonymouslyUnknowlyWriter wanted a oneshot where the Charming family play monopoly during a family games night._

Emma groaned as the box was brought out.

"Seriously kid?" She whinged. "That game takes _forever_."

"Now Emma, you got the pick the last game, and we agreed Henry could pick the next one." Snow reprimanded. "Besides, you're only moaning because you know I'll beat you." This got Emma sitting up.

"What? No way! You've probably never even played before! You spent most of your time in this world repeating the same day, so you only have fake memories." Emma pointed out.

"And in those fake memories I was pretty good. And I still 'remember' a thing or two." Snow said with a cocky smile as Henry set up the board.

"I call banker!" David yelled, surprising everyone. "What? It was always my favourite bit of the game! The banker has the most power…"

"I see someone is more like their twin than they care to admit…" Snow muttered under her breath. David turned to her.

"What was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing!" Snow replied. "Ok, who wants what piece? She asked, changing the subject. "I call the dog, Henry?"

"Hat!"

"I want the boat!" David demanded, leaving Emma to pick from what was left.

"I guess I'll take the iron then." She said, taking the piece and placing it with the other three. Everyone gave her a puzzled look.

"Emma," Her mother said seriously. "You've never voluntarily picked up any kind of iron in your life."

"This isn't a real one." Emma muttered. "Anyway, let's get started so we can finish this stupid game."

"Don't be a sore loser before I've beaten you Emma." Snow said with a grin, only earning an eye roll from Emma.

"No!" Henry cried as he rolled a five, meaning he'd landed on Boardwalk- which his Grandpa has a hotel on. David rubbed his hands together with glee.

"That'll be two thousand dollars please Henry." He said, grinning. "Which I do believe young sir means…yooooooooou're out!" Henry glumly handed over the little money he had left as Snow gave her husband a disapproving look.

"Shame on you, David! Putting your own grandson out of the game." David took Henry's money and turned and raised an eyebrow at Snow.

"You're only saying that because now you're in last place." He pointed out. Snow went slightly red and looked down, pretending to be very interested in Emma's roll of the dice.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee are the champions my friend!" David sang (very badly) as he took the final money from Emma. "And weeeeeeeeeeeeeee'll keep on fighting till the end- ba na na!-"

"Alright, alright!" Emma said, blocking her ears. "We get it, you won, no need to upset the local cats." David chuckled.

"I do detect a hint of sore loserness, darling daughter, must take after your mother." Snow had stormed off to take a walk after she'd been put out, informing David he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight on her way out. You know, for someone who didn't want to play in the first place, you fought very hard to win." David gently teased.

"Just because I didn't want to play didn't mean I wasn't going to try." Emma snapped slightly. David had to fight very hard not to laugh. However, he didn't fight hard enough. Emma got up.

"I'm going to find mom. Once I tell her you called her a sore loser you'll be on the couch for longer." Emma huffed, leaving the room. David grinned to himself. Totally worth it.


	49. The noise of breakfast

War of the children- part 2

_Ouataholic wanted a oneshot of Emma and a 5 year old Neal doing a Mother's Day surprise for Snow_

Clang!

Whack!

Smash!

The sounds coming from downstairs would have been enough to wake even the deepest of sleepers, and her time as a bandit had made Snow White quite a light one. She stretched, and sadly got out of bed. What on earth was going on? She made her way, following the sounds, to the doorway of the kitchen. What she saw confused her. Emma and Neal seemed to be making breakfast. Emma hated any cooking that didn't involve the microwave (and she'd been banned from using the toaster). And normally Neal was engrossed in his cartoons by now. And then it hit her, today was Mother's Day. She suddenly felt touched. They were making her breakfast.

"Shh!" Emma warned, as Neal accidentally dropped the whisk. "You're going to wake up mom! And dad won't be back from the store for another ten minutes at least to distract her if she wakes up. We don't want her seeing any of this until we go in and put it on the bed, do we?" Emma asked her little brother. He shook his head seriously. He picked up the whisk again and carried it extra carefully to the sink.

Snow smiled at her precious children. How good they were to her. Carefully, she began to tiptoe back to bed, she'd let them have their surprise.


	50. War of the children- part 2

War of the children- part 2

_Just In Dreams wanted a followup oneshot to "War of the children"_

_Wow! Can't believe this is chapter 50! Thanks for the support everyone! :)_

"Coming, coming!" Snow called, hearing the urgent knocking and ringing of the doorbell. She was quite surprised to see her daughter and grandchildren when she answered the door.

"Gamma!" Dewey called, launching himself at Snow. Snow gave a small "oomph" as he slightly knocked the wind out of her, but other than that she was ok.

"Hey guys." She said brightly, picking Dewey up. She looked to Emma. "To what do I owe this lovely surprise?" She asked her daughter. Emma set Eira down, and nudged her forward to go inside. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, held her nose in the air and stomped inside. Snow raised an eyebrow, wanting a bit of info before her grandchildren caused world war three inside her house. Emma pointed at Dewey.

"_Somebody _decided they wanted to colour in, and that their sister's dolly would make a lovely replacement for paper. She doesn't know that that's why dolly's missing right now, so I'm hoping I can find it and wash it before she twigs. Can you watch them for a couple of hours? Henry's here, he'll help out." Emma asked hopefully. Snow smiled at her.

"Of course. I love spending time with my grandkids!" Snow looked to Dewey. "Grandpa's out in the back garden with Neal playing catch. Do you want to go round with Henry and join them?" Dewey nodded enthusiastically, allowing Snow to put him down, he took Henry's hand and followed him round to the garden.

"Thanks." Emma said gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't in. Even without knowing all the details, I swear Eira would have throttled him…she's just so, so…"

"Like her mother?" Snow offered. She chuckled at the look Emma gave her in return. "Don't worry, I'll go in and talk to her while all the boys are out and calm her down. You go and sort out the doll." Emma gave a small smile, running back to the car.

"Thanks mom! I owe you!" She called back, getting in and driving off. Snow waved her off before turning to go talk to her granddaughter.

"Still too young to be a grandma…" She muttered.


	51. Stealing mommy

Stealing mommy

_Combining a couple of requests into one here. Lulu wanted a oneshot of Neal getting jealous because Snow is spending time with Emma and calling Emma her baby. And Nathalie Gripper wanted a oneshot of Neal getting jealous/grumpy because Emma isn't paying him enough attention. Neal will be aged 3 for this._

Neal just didn't understand. Emma had been in the house for _ages _and aside from a quick hello he'd been left to colour in while she and mommy talked. Why weren't they talking to him? He pouted, going back to his picture.

Mommy and Emma laughing made him look up again. What was funny? Normally he was the one who made mommy laugh, not Emma. She was stealing his job.

"What funny?" He asked them, getting grumpy.

"Nothing." Mommy said, shaking her head. Neal pouted, not liking not being told. He went back to his picture again, while mommy and Emma kept whispering.

"He did not try that!" Mommy said, after the laughing had stopped a while ago. Emma gave mommy a funny look.

"Relax mom, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." Emma said. Mommy didn't look happy at that.

"I don't care how big you are Emma, you're still my baby and-"

"Hey!" Neal interrupted, finally having enough. Both girls paused, looking at Neal. It wasn't like him to interrupt, or shout at them.

"I'm your baby!" He shouted, bottom lip quivering. Snow chuckled slightly, reaching over the table and picking him up, setting him in her lap.

"You _are _my baby, silly. Emma's my baby too." Neal wasn't happy with that answer and buried his head into mommy's shoulder. He felt Emma's hand reach over and touch his shoulder, he jerked away.

"No!" He shouted. "No talk to you. You no talk to me and you take my mommy."

Snow and Emma looked at each other, this was very unlike Neal.

"Neal," Snow warned. "That is no way to talk to your sister. And she isn't taking me, I'm her mommy too, she's sharing me. She's very kind and lets you have lots of my attention, so sometimes you need to let Emma have some too, ok?" Neal didn't say anything, just nodded into his mom's shoulder. "Good." Snow said gently. "Now, give your sister a big 'I'm sorry' hug." She told him, handing him out to Emma. Emma took Neal into her arms and he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"I sowwy Emma." He said.

"It's ok, kid. I'll try and not hog mom, ok?" Neal nodded settling down in Emma's lap. He pulled his drawing over and started explaining it to them. They listened carefully, asking lots of questions. Now they were listening to him, that was better!


	52. Emma goes thump in the night

Emma goes thump in the night

_Nahbois68 wanted a oneshot of Emma getting really ill and needing Snow to take care of her or talking to her about a neglectful foster home. Both I say!_

Thump.

Snow awoke with a jolt. What had that noise been? The shock of the noise had woken her up pretty quickly. She looked to the side to see that Charming was still asleep.

"Charming." She whispered, shaking him. "Charming, wake up." He grunted, letting her know he was now awake. "Didn't you hear that thump? It sounded like it came from upstairs." David sat up, stretching.

"It'll probably just be Neal. I'll go put him back to bed…"

"No, it's ok." Snow said, feeling a little guilty for waking him. "I'm totally awake now anyway. I'll get him."

By the time Snow had walked to the other end of the bedroom, David was already back asleep. Snow made her way upstairs. She popped her head into her son's room, about to give him a telling off for being up so late, but he was fast asleep. She backed out of the room, puzzled. What had made that noise? A soft whimper made her ears perk up again. That had definitely came from her daughter's room.

Snow tiptoed back out of Neal's room and across the hall to Emma's. Again, she peaked her head in. She looked to Emma's bed and saw she wasn't there. Her heart sank a little when she saw her daughter huddled in a ball on the floor, shivering. Snow quietly entered the room and walked over to her.

"Emma?" She whispered. "What are you doing on the floor?" Emma with great effort moved her head and squinted at Snow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, panicking. "I- I didn't mean to wake you up. Please don't make me leave…"

"Hey, hey, shh." Snow said, stroking through Emma's hair. Snow could tell Emma wasn't properly awake. "Emma, it's me. It's mom. I'm not going to make you leave honey. I just want to know why you're lying on the floor. I'm worried that you're hurt." Snow explained softly. Emma sniffled.

"I woke up, and I didn't feel so good. I wanted to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face, but as soon as I stood up I felt dizzy. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor." Emma told her. Snow felt her forehead, she was indeed burning up.

"Oh sweetie." Snow said softly. "I think you're sick. Come on, let's get you back into bed…" Emma was shaking her head furiously.

"No, no!" She shouted. "I can't be sick. Nobody loves sick people." She said, trying to tug away from Snow. Snow started to connect the dots. Obviously as some point in her childhood, possibly more than once, Emma had gotten sick and been told she was too much hassle before being sent back to a group home. It made her blood boil to even think of someone treating her daughter like that. But she couldn't think about that just now, she had to get Emma sorted.

"Emma," Snow said softly. "I don't care if you're sick, I will always love you. Your father and I both will. Now come on," She said, grabbing Emma under the arms gently. "Let's get you back into bed and get some medicine down you."

Snow managed with little struggle to help Emma off the floor and assist her back to bed. Once she was safely back in, Snow went down to the kitchen. She came back up to Emma's room a few minutes later with the medicine, a glass of water and a cool, damp cloth. She came over and placed the cloth on Emma's forehead. "That should help your temperature." Snow explained. She then placed the pills in one of Emma's hands and the glass of water in the other. "This should hopefully start to make you feel better." Begrudgingly, Emma shoved the pills in her mouth and took a large sip of water to swallow them. Snow smiled at her.

"There, that should begin to help soon. Do you need anything else?" Snow asked. Emma looked down and shook her head.

"No, but thanks. I'm sorry I woke you up. That wasn't fair. I'll make it up to you…"

"Emma," Snow interrupted her. "You have nothing to make up for. It's my job to take care of you, ok? Now, settle down and get some sleep. I'll come check on you in the morning, ok?" Emma nodded, lying back against the pillow, the pills already making her drowsy.

"Night mom." She murmured, half asleep.

"Night Emma." Snow whispered back, before tiptoeing back down to her own bed to sleep herself.


	53. Thoughts

Thoughts

_Sorry about the wait guys. Having a bit of a break from writing but thought I'd catch up a little so here's one for today. Anonymous asked for a oneshot of Emma in jail before finding out she was pregnant thinking about Neal. _

Everything just seemed backwards. How could things have turned out the way they did? Changed so quickly? They were happy, were they not? Emma slumped down on her cot. She guessed not. She didn't know what to feel. It was such a strong cocktail of feelings it was almost like they had drugged her, tranquilising her. Betrayal, hurt, upset, fear…but not rage. She wasn't mad at him. How could she be? If anything, she felt mad at herself. For being stupid enough to allow him in. Had she not learned? There were no such things as happy endings. Opening up just leaves you hurt.

"Lights out!" A guard called, and immediately all light vanished from the area. Emma turned on her side, curling up in a ball. And as she did the walls curled closer to her heart.


End file.
